Meet You By The Skate Park
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Randy Orton thinks that getting Phil Brooks & John Cena together is a great distraction to John Cena from winning the title that’s rightfully Randy’s. Phil/Cena. Requested by xxAREESHAxx. C-C-C-COMPLETE.
1. The Plan

**This is requested by a lovely sweetheart by the penname of **_**xxAREESHAxx**_**. X3. Luff you, sweetheart. Not to dark, somewhat fluffy and a lot of sex and lust. Hopefully, my mind will get to that. Title will make much more sense later on...  
**

* * *

Meet You By The Skate Park  
Rated: +18 – themes; violence; lust; sex; fluff (by me); dark  
Summary: Randy Orton thinks that getting Phil Brooks & John Cena together is a great distraction to John Cena from winning the title that's rightfully Randy's. Phil/Cena. Requested by xxAREESHAxx.  
Genre: Suspense/Angst

* * *

1 – The Plan 

* * *

It's only after he'd seen RAW all over again for the tenth time that late night that he decides that Phil Brooks is a distraction to John Cena.

The sexual tension that's heating between them, the skin rubbing against skin, soft against softer, pulse ripping, and he knows that he's overheard John asking about Phil after the match and even though he can't remember the words, he knows that John has felt the same type of sexual appeal when he looks at Phil.

Soft olive eyes, pale skin that glitters in the spotlight, jet black hair that tosses around so flawlessly… John's eyes just basically shine when he looks at Phil, completely and utterly glitters and now, that he's had a match with Phil, he feels more attached and of course, Randy knows, he just does, that Phil hates John with every fiber of his being—as much as he hates Jeff—Phil can never be truly satisfied.

But he knows that Phil has a tiny crush on him.

Tiny.

Very, very tiny.

All Phil ever does is stare at Randy when no one's looking, staring at the tan skin that glitters so effortlessly and Randy has caught him watching a few times, Phil's eyes would always dart and he'd always flush into a healthy pink glow that makes him look all too irresistible and he also has a habit of sticking the pictures of his crushes on his locker and for months, all Randy ever sees, just from the peek, is his shiny skin and baby blue eyes glued to the interior of that locker.

Just a tiny crush.

This is going to be **perfect**, perfect, _perfect_…completely and utterly _**perfect**_.

That night, before Randy hops to bed, he looks through his phone and types in the number of Phil, a smirk smeared on his face at the thought of him touching that title, that title that's his and his only, once more, just powers him with incredible strength and when he hears Phil's voice on the other end, he just makes the command quickly. None of that small talk. Useless. "I want you to act like you're interesting in Cena. Flirt with him. By God, just do anything to keep him from thinking straight…"

"Hey, Orton," Phil's voice is in a very matter-of-fact tone, 'I'm not one of your robots. You got the wrong number. _That_ or you're willing to make a proposition."

"A proposition."

"I'm all ears." Phil shifts towards his bed, looking at the beige colored walls and the white glow that seems to surround the world around him and his heart flutters at the sound of Randy's voice but he has to stay in character, play the game, and switch it up.

"You do this for me and I will date you."

Phil's heart just basically stops and his entire body turns into a furious watermelon flush because he's just noticed that Randy knows that he's been staring, admiring, just basically adoring every bit and inch of Randy's flesh and Randy's personality…it's so alike him, so dominant, so…provoking and Phil tries to deny it but he can't and now, he just says a quick 'fine' before he hears Randy hang up the phone and Phil tosses his phone to the wall, rolling into his bed, covering his body with sheets of silk and comfort and the bed and the air and everything's just inviting him to sleep but he stays awake, pondering on what he's gotten himself into.

But in the line of consciousness and drowsiness, Phil's eyes slowly shut…

* * *

That morning, Phil wakes up at six to try and look irresistible.

He's currently pouncing around in a robe, nothing underneath, skipping around furiously to find something, anything, that may be eye-catching and he throws off all his slutty clothing, from his black little blazer to his too transparent shirt and he finally agrees on wearing black shorts that show off the perfect smooth snow of his legs paired with flashy blue sneakers and he keeps his shirt also into the same flashy blue and he wears a necklace over it and when he looks into the mirror, he laughs because he feels like such a hoe just by staring at himself, seeing that the shorts are fitting perfectly to show off his ass.

He can't help but feel slightly nervous at the fact that he's never worn anything like this to the ring before and even if there's the fact that he won't be stepping in the ring like this, that he'd wear his ring attire before his match, he still puts a coat over it, trying not to attract attention to himself.

He basically grabs a few Tootsie Rolls and a bottle of Pepsi for breakfast because he doesn't want the nervousness to knot even more and when he gets there, he's met with half of the WWE here.

He takes off his coat and lets everyone stare.

He tries not to blush at the amount of eyes looking at him in shock but also in some sort of lust, and when he walks inside of John Cena's locker room, he can see the shock of his face, the fact that all the color's drained out and nothing's left at all.

"Hey, Phil—"his eyes finally take in Phil's appearance and Phil can see John's cock becoming erect underneath the pants, rubbing against the too suddenly tight pants as Phil lets his hand glide on the desk so John can get a better visual of Phil's skin underneath the clothing that he's wearing. "I…um…ahem…why are you here?"

"I thought you might spare a Pepsi or something."

John quickly goes to work, pulling out a bottle of Mountain Dew and Phil takes it, seeing that John doesn't have anything else and sips it, making sure that his eyes are doing all the talking.

In the moment that Phil puts down the bottle to run his hand through his hair, John pounces on top of him, letting their lips meet together in passion and need, and Phil feels John's skin heat up and before Phil can reject, John's already been taking off his clothing and that causes the heat to just burst as skin presses against skin, clothes flying around everywhere and for a moment, all that Phil can feel is John's lips, on every part of his skin, adorning him with sloppy kisses.

It's only after a while when John puts his fingers into Phil's dick, feeling Phil moan while Phil leans down to suck onto John's neck and in moments, John presses his body against his and the stickiness of their already pooling sweat is bringing them closer while John strokes Phil's cock, soft for a few moments before fasting his pace.

Just in the middle, they both hear the sound of the door opening and both of their eyes go towards a shocked Cody standing there, tears threatening to pool from his head as he twirls around and is ready to leave, 'Cody! Don't leave! Wait, I'm sorry, baby! It's not what it looks like!"

Phil's in complete and utter shock. He doesn't know that John's already hooking up and John's never mentioned it and this makes Phil feel dirty inside, sick, a complete and utter slut as he stands up, stares at John and smacks him hard on the cheek, wearing his clothes and moving off, trying to remain strong and the clothes that he's wearing suddenly makes him sick. It makes the feeling of being just a down dirty bitch stronger and stronger as eyes still continue to stare.

Just before Phil can go into Vince's office and tell him that he needs a vacation, he feels a hand onto his shoulder, pulling him towards the wall and his eyes are met with Randy Orton's. "CM Punk…CM Punk…CM Punk…you know you're not supposed to hear one of my boys? That if you do, people are going to get hurt. Very, very hurt." Phil can see that Cody and Ted are beside him and Randy is only faking it to comfort Cody but he still can't help but feel the guilt strengthen.

"Just go away, 'Phil snaps at him. "I don't need you around me, Orton."

"Then don't mess with Legacy, 'as Ted and Cody descend with Randy, Randy behind him, staring back at Phil and winking, Phil finally walks into Vince's office and explains everything before going towards his car and stepping in, letting a blanket cover his body as he stares at the ground for a good amount of time.

The hotel room isn't inviting anymore. Neither is the bed.

He just feels like he's had sex in this bed, even if he hasn't and the way that Cody's eyes are watering, John had been taking advantage of Phil…and Phil was going to do the same thing to him, wasn't he? Phil's heart just beats faster thinking that he can make John feel the same way he's feeling now, dirty, disgusting, unappealing, ugly, completely and utterly exposed to the world around him…

He hears the phone ringing and he reaches to answer it. "It's John."

"Go away, Cena." Phil snaps. "I don't need you right now! Why the fuck didn't you tell me that you and Cody were going out? I didn't even know! You broke his heart! You hurt me! Just go away!"

"Open the door, Phil, 'and Phil finally surrenders, putting his phone on the table and opening the door, quickly hurrying over to the bed, in his ring attire and as John walks in, with no shirt, just Bermuda jeans fitting his frame, he slams the door shut and closes it, slipping next to Phil and then caressing his cheek. "I didn't mean to do that, Phil…"

"He was dating you! How-how-"

"I wanted him. I really did. He's just always had this innocent thing about him…and you and I really like you…you'd had just these most adorable olive eyes and that hair…and the skin…just everything…I couldn't choose. I had to be with both of you. I didn't know…" John holds onto Phil, caressing his back, 'but tonight, I'm not here to confuse you. I'm just here to comfort you."

Phil lays his head onto John's chest. "I'm so fucking angry at you right now…"

John lays his head on top of Phil, kissing the soft skin quickly, 'I'm just here to comfort you. I'm not gonna do anything…just here to comfort you… is that okay, Phil, or do you want me to get out?"

Phil just stares blankly and in John's arms, he finally finds sleep…

* * *

**This is gonna be slightly different from what I usually write. I think. It's gonna be fluffy a lot but not **_**too**_** fluffy and there's gonna be darkness. I can guarantee I can make it dark. Thanks, mah darlings. Now, review. Right now. I'm not joking. XD.**

**X Sam.**


	2. It’s Too Much For Me

**Apparently, there are going to be a change in **_**xxAREESHAxx's**_** favor; she wants **_**MALE PREGNANCY**_** so she gets it. If you want, I will give you a warning just before I make Phil preggers. You can still continue to read the story until that happens if you're not a fan. 'Cause I know a lot of my readers are usually turned down by that. Okay, let's continue…**

* * *

2 – It's Too Much For Me

* * *

Phil just hates, hates wrestling now.

He'd just eaten breakfast and after ten minutes of being in the wrestling arena, he wants to go home. All of them are teasing him about being a girl and John is always annoying him, telling him he's sorry and trying to explain but Phil just pushes him off or avoids him for a moment. He feels his stomach tighten every time someone mentions CM Punk and whenever he sees anyone, he forces the fakest, biggest smile he can until they go away and he just wants to bang his head towards the table that's in front of him and just before he can walk off, he hears the sound of Randy Orton's footsteps.

"I'm not doing this anymore. I'm not provoking Cena. I'm not doing anything anymore." Phil snaps, running his hand through his hair and he's ready to walk off but Randy grabs onto his arm and kisses his neck, causing Phil to freeze in his place as Randy's arm wrap around Phil's waist and the way that Randy's brushing against him, it's so...his heart's melting into its place as Phil twists his head and Randy leans down to give him a quick kiss and Phil's forehead is dripping with sweat. "You-I...fine. But if this gets out of hand, I'm quitting."

Randy smirks at him, nodding his head but even Phil knows that he's not going to quit if Randy keeps pressuring him this way.

Too much.

It's too damn much for Phil to handle.

He walks off towards John and when he sees him, John gives a smile and he's ready to walk to him but Phil twirls on his heel and lets his pants curve the perfect ass of his that now John's probably thinking of and Phil walks off elegantly, telling Vince that he can't take it and that he's feeling too damn sick for this in the most rude way possible before he steps out of the arena and goes home.

When he gets to his hotel room, he crawls under the covers.

He hears the sound of John knocking on the door and that's when he opens it, staring at John as he closes the door and walks towards the bed, reaching his arms out so Phil will hug him and soon, both of their bodies press against each other and Phil breathes into John's chest as he tries not to cry. It's only after a few moments that John reaches out to run his hand down Phil's back, feeling the soft skin of his and then he kisses Phil on the cheek. Phil looks up at him and shakes his head. "I don't want to be anyone sex toy. I just want to be alone. Just go."

John shakes his head, lifting Phil's chin, 'no one wants to be alone."

Phil pushes John towards the bed and stands up, turning his body away. "I don't wanna be alone in a room. You can rape me for all I know."

John sighs and the nods his head, finally seeing Phil's prespective and then he steps out of the room with him, dragging Phil behind him and then he takes a piece of cloth and ties it around Phil's eyes. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that...that's why I picked a place that's near and it's also very lonely at night but people pass by so it's not too alone that I can rape you in."

Phil's heart burns with warmth as John leads him and just as Phil's about to complain, John takes off the blindfold, letting Phil see the place that John has picked out. A skate park. It's as John described, lonely, deserted, no one's here but a few teenagers passing by every ten to twenty minutes and Phil nods his head, sitting down on a ramp with John. His body's freezing as John smiles. "You know, my mom used to love taking me to skate parks, it was very crowded most of the time in daylight but I just loved the feeling of being around o many people and when you skated, you skated like you owned the lace. Everyone's in their own thoughts and trying to down their own tricks. Add their own originalty."

Phil stares at him for a moment before he puts his head onto John's shoulder. "Why do you stay here with me? I'm nothing but a little kinky hoe."

"Phil, don't say that! EVER!" John then feels Phil stand up, his entire body shaking as John reaches out for him but Phil steps back, shaking his head, tears sprinkling down his eyes as John stares at him. "Phil, come to me...I didn't mean to make you scared. Baby...just..."

"John, you always don't mean to hurt me or scare me or anything in the lines of all that shit but you keep on doing it and I can't take it anymore! Why do you continue doing this to me? Can't you see that I'm hurt? Just take me home, dammit!" Phil exclaimed but then John stood up, held onto Phil's chin and stared into those sad eyes. "John..." Phil's voice faded into the thick atmosphere. "I don't wanna be so hurt anymore..."

John wrapped his arms around Phil's tiny frame, watching him as he sobbed wrecklessly, 'I just want something to go right for once! I-I-I-"

"Shhhh," John hushed into Phil's ear, running his hand through Phil's back once again, rocking him in his place. "Shhhh...Phil...shhhh...." after a while, Phil's sobbing turns to nothing and Phil just holds onto him, letting his tears soak the fabric of John's shirt and in a while, John breaks apart when two Cena fans are walking and suddenly spot him and he sees from their shirts that they're crazy about him as they run to him and wave around their hands in enthusiasm and they stick their tongues out at Phil's presence, telling him of all the wrong he'd done while Phil lets his hair stick to his sticky face and he's glad that they can't see that he had been crying. He's glad that his eyes are always this puffy red. The children run off, probably to tell their mothers and John chuckles. "Cute kids. I want one of those one day. You?"

Phil shakes his head. "Kids complicate everything. I don't ever want one. Never."

"That's sorta harsh."

Phil nods his head, 'yeah, I-I know." He looks up into the sky, 'I just can't handle one, you know, John? I think it's too hard for me to take care of one...I never even held a baby from sheer fear of it falling from my hands or something."

John takes it all in and he's slightly disappointed and after a few moments, John agrees to take Phil back to the hotel and the walk is slow and steady. None of them are rushing and their feet is already scratching with pain and Phil darts his sight towards them, letting a soft smile drape across his delicate features, 'you know... I just want to blow away...you know? Like those leaves on the tree...I just wanna blow away...I don't want to be free. I want the wind to take me. Take me everywhere. Not a care in the world. I just...I just like the sound of it, you know? It may sound insane...I know you probably think I'm insane but-" Phil stares at the world around him, 'I jus don't wanna stay here anymore. I have a mark. They all know me as a bitch. A slut. A hoe. I don't wanna be that. I just wanna be the same..."

John shakes his head, lifting Phil's chin, 'the only reason I even like you is because you're different. You don't act like anyone else. You don't act nice if you don't feel it. And you act on how you feel. I like that in you. It's different. It's...Phil."

Phil nods his head, trying to understand the information and he continues to walk home, fading deeper and deeper into the darkness...

* * *

John holds onto Phil as Phil tries to fall asleep but he can't and John can see that and as much as John watches to heat things up, he can't. He knows that Phil can probably feel his own erection poke at the fabric of his jeans but he doesn't care. He isn't going to pretend to be sick or something just so he won't have to hold Phil and as Phil struggles in John's grip, John lets out a chuckle. "You are too cute, Phil Brooks."

Phil sticks his tongue out. "I know. But you make it sound liek I'm a puppy or something."

John scratches behind Phil's ear and snuggles into his nose, 'maybe I am."

"Stop it!"

"Will not!" John then kisses Phil on the nose, causing Phil to freeze and instead of stopping, John goes back to kissing, letting his tongue trail across Phil's skin, tasting and touching every bit of him and then he feels John moan, a moan of satisfaction, and before he knows it, John's on top of Phil, kissing his neck and exploring every bit of salty skin, with a taste of vanilla from his lotion and Phil's hands go to John's jeans, opening the zipper and watching it drop so that John's only in his boxers and t-shirt and Phil licks his lips. "What was that?" John asks, laughing, letting his dimples deepen.

"That was... I dunno. Me licking my lips."

"Damn, that's a turn on. I feel like an ice cream cone when you do that. A melted one."

"Let's heat you up. Turn you into liquid." Just at that seductive tone in Phil's voice, John's driven crazy, going back to sucking and nibbling onto Phil's face and hearing grunts and moans arise from his mouth and after a few moments, John leans down towards Phil's neck while Phil's lips press towards John's face and soon enough, a symphony of their moans and grunts are made, each one is short and high pitched and Phil can feel John's cock press against Phil's stomach as the sloppy kisses are made. More and more each moment. Phil pushes John off and stares into those eyes.

"I need a moment," Phil teases.

"You're doing that just to tick me off!"

"That obvious?"

And that causes John to attack Phil's lips, hearing Phil moan in his mouth during the kiss, saliva being exchanged and just then, John strokes Phil's cock, feeling Phil pant as John fastens the pace. "Come on, baby...cum for me..." and just in record time, Phil's fluid spills onto John's hand and slips into their bed and John lubes up his own cock and then slides into Phil and the feeling of his cock being in Phil...so perfect, it fits so damn perfectly that it's unbelievable and soon enough, Phil lets out a high-pitched moan that's sure to disturb the neighbors and before Phil can say anything else, John slides in and out of him, fastening his pace, faster and faster until they're both gasping for breath and until Phil's gripping on the sheets. John thrusts harder and harder...so hard that Phil feels like he's going to explode and when John stops, running a heated hand down Phil's back, feeling the connection of their sweat together...two bodies that fit...

"Fuck me harder, Cena! What in hell's name!?"

"Oh damn, Phil."

With one final thrust, John cums into Phil, spilling his fluid inside of Phil, the warm fluid almost burning him with warmth and pleasure...as Phil moans once more time before releasing his own fluid.

Just shortly afterwards, they both nod off to sleep...

* * *

Phil wakes up that morning, rolling around expecting to feel John there but no, nothing, he's left alone and for a moment, he's taking off his own sheets, kicking them off and nothing's there. Last night, John left him...and Phil feels emptiness as he holds his head and sobs. Phil feels so damn used right now, so down right dirty as he walks off, hoping to see John but no, he doesn't.

When he reaches the arena, the first time he'd seen John, he'd walked up to him.

"So it's true."

John stares up at Phil, confused, 'Phil-?"

"Don't you 'Phil' me! You know exactly what you did! You fucked me so hard that I couldn't possibly stay awake and then you-you-"

Phil's eyes were threatening to spill tears again but he held them back and the scene was so public that every wrestler was staring at them as Phil continued to speak and scream at John Cena.

"You left me this morning. You left me in bed. You left me all alone and...and...do you know how that feels like? It feels like you ripped my heart out of my chest during my sleep and I wake up to face the incredible pain that's banging in my own chest! I feel-so damn dead--so...so...as if I ever belonged to you! You're the one who wanted me. You're the one who said you wouldn't hurt me but then you did! YOU HURT ME!"

By then, Phil's eyes were bubbling with tears.

And Dave Batista walks in the scenerio. "Oh, Phil can't handle the fact that John's a man and he's not? What? You actually believe in that real love shit?"

Phil shakes his head. "Not any-fucking-more!" and with that, he spun towards John and slapped him so hard on the cheek that it turned red and then he walked off with a fire burning into his chest that later faded, leaving nothing but emptiness to roll in his stomach and just at the middle of walking in the hallway, he fell down on his knees, not caring who'd see him, as tears fell from his eyes, spluttered and pain overtook him all too badly as sobs escaped his lips and it didn't take more than moments to feel arms around him, kissing the back of his neck. "Oh, Phil...don't you deserve more than that piece of shit?" Randy's voice is seductive.

"I don't want..." Phil's voice is trailing off, pushing Randy. "I just want to be alone and you're wrong. I don't deserve him. He's just too good for me and second, I quit this damn job."

Randy holds onto Phil, running his hand through Phil's back, his eyes screaming with manipulation of seduction, 'oh, Phil...you don't need him to tell you who you should be. You just slapped him in the face and he's still in shock. You can control him. Don't let him control you. This job will be easy and then...you'll get me. You'll get what you've always wanted. Just don't let that piece of shit control you, okay, Philly?"

Phil nods his head before letting one more sob escape his lips. "D-don't let John control me..." then he looks at Randy's face and Randy kisses his forehead before walking off, leaving Phil on the floor, in shambles and John's running towards him, sitting down.

"I swear, Phil, I only left because I got a call..."

Phil shakes his head and looks away. "I don't want any excuses. I just want to go crawl under my bed and die there for all you losers' care!"

"Phil," at that moment, John holds onto Phil's face and leans down to kiss him but Phil breaks that kiss, pushing him off and staring at him in horror.

"Just get away from me! I don't want to be someone's fucking toy!"

Before John gets a chance to explain, Phil pushes him away and John, after a moment, realizes that Phil's truly hurt and leaves, leaving Phil on the floor and Phil lets his head press against the cold pavement of the arena and sobs are escaping his lips still, as much as he doesn't want to hear them and after a while, he just bangs his fist towards the floor. "Why am I so weak?! DAMMIT!"

His sobs finally die off and Phil's eyes close.

He doesn't feel John pick him off and take him back to his hotel room. He lays Phil down onto his bed and runs his hand down Phil's cheek and shakes his head. "I've fucked up big time..." John tells himself, feeling Phil's sticky wet cheeks. Sarcasm dripped his words. "Good job, Cena. Took longer than I thought."

* * *

**Okay...review?? X3. If mah chapters keep coming up this rate, then I'd be done by the next chapter. XD. JK.**

**X Sam.**


	3. Of Ice & Snow

**To **_**MagicallyMalicious**_**, I love you, too. X3. Seriously, I just love faithful, loyal reviewers. She's one of them. And a Matt fan. We must love. X3. Also, yeah, you know I have no idea what I'm doing with this story? Seriously. I just go along with the flow. XP.**

**Not to work, Areesha, it's gonna be a long story. I hate short ones. **

* * *

3 – Of Ice & Snow

* * *

Phil wakes up to the feel of two arms wrapped around him and with a groan, he flips over, looking at John Cena laying there beside him, completely and utterly asleep, soft snores falling from those lush pink lips and just as Phil remembers the horror that had been yesterday, he feels John snuggle towards him, his head pressing against Phil's and in that, Phil leans down towards John's face, staring at those eyes as they slowly peer open. "That's a nice way to say good morning."

Phil doesn't say anything. Perplexed. "What are you doing here?" Phil asks John, his voice raspy and broken.

"You fell asleep. I brought you back here. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before going then I fell asleep, too, 'John remembers, rubbing his eyes, staring at Phil's cracked olive eyes. "Come on, Phil, smile. Don't look so damn sad."

Phil's arms wrap around his own waist and he shakes his head, letting his head fall on John's shoulder and before John can say anything, he feels Phil sigh softly, 'I hate this. I hate being so damn weak!"

"You're not weak, Phil, 'John tries to comfort him, running his finger down Phil's cheek and Phil tears his head away from John, looking out into the window, standing up and walking towards it, looking down at the world around him. John follows him, allowing his arms to go around Phil's waist.

Phil lets out a sob he wants to hold back. "Dammit, why…? You better tell Vince that the fearless CM Punk shouldn't get hurt during a match because he's gonna bawl like a baby at a tiny little bruise."

"Phil, 'John brings Phil towards him, holding him close, 'you don't understand how strong you are."

Phil stares up at John's eyes, sees the sparkle in those baby blue eyes and his heart might've stopped and John leans down to kiss Phil's lips but Phil pulls back. "I don't wanna be confused anymore."

John runs his hand through Phil's side. "You know, you can leave. There's no one stopping you."

John shakes his head, pressing his body towards Phil and then running his hand down his stomach, stroking the body in front of him, 'there is something stopping me. I don't know. Something in you makes me wanna fuck your brains out."

Phil twists his head towards John and sighs, pushing him off. "See? It's because I'm so much of a slut, you can't help but want to."

John watches as Phil's hips sway and John tries hard not to touch his side, seeing Phil move so flawlessly breaks his heart, and he knows that he should push his erection away and try to help Phil out. He walks towards him and hugs him, trying to hide the erect cock rubbing against his pants and Phil realizes this, too. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Phil whispers into John's ear.

John tries not to throw Phil on the bed right now or hop in the shower with him as he nods his head. John watches as Phil skips off towards the bathroom and in moments, John sees the slight cavity between the door as Phil's underwear and jeans fly out of the room, and afterwards, it's followed by his shirt. "Can you go get me some clothes?"

John watches as Phil opens the door with a towel on him, and John tries not to jump him, sitting down on the chair and gripping tightly onto the chair as Phil leans towards the drawer, pulling out black jeans and a yellow t-shirt with the signature pink stars going up the sleeves, a huge pink star glittering in the center of the shirt, and John shakes his head at Phil's obsession as he watches Phil pull out a pair of boxers and folds it underneath his clothing, but he could see that they're in a rich blue color as Phil takes his clothing to the bathroom.

John lets out a breath he doesn't know why he's been holding back and when he hears the shower being turned on, he shifts to see the world outside, it's cold, the blue sky stirring with a bit of gray and he looks down at the people, a family with a dog…a family…how he'd like a family, him and Phil, and maybe a cat instead of a dog. John's starting to favor cats more than dogs these days. He feels as if he should go buy Phil a cat, or a dog even, a nice Labrador Retriever or a Cocker Spaniel…something that won't hurt a child—child? What child? John shakes his head.

He hears Phil's footsteps tap against the floor and he twists his head to see Phil in his clothing, his hair dripping wet as he sits down on top of John's lap, making John laugh as he squeezes Phil to him. "Do you do this to all your friends?"

Phil nods his head. "Yeah, it's a habit. They say I'm light so it doesn't really matter. Does it bother you?"

John shakes his head, holding onto Phil as he looks outside, and then suggesting taking Phil out which Phil agrees on after pondering for a while. "How about out to lunch? We seemed to have mixed breakfast."

Phil nods his head, pulling himself off John's lap.

When they're at a not crowded at all restaurant, John requests a table away from everyone, which is pretty far away since the restaurant is huge and when he sits down with Phil, he orders a glass of beer, making Phil cringe and when he remembers Phil's hate for alcohol, he shakes his head. "Hey, we're not hooking up so it doesn't matter, no?"

Phil hates that but he nods his head. "Okay. Tell him to get me a Pepsi."

John tells the waiter that and he walks off, bringing back their orders as quickly as he could, and John orders a steak while Phil orders the same, just to have some fun. John watches as Phil drinks, sipping the acidic liquid and trying to look away.

"Hey, look at me."

"No, you're drinking…_that_."

"It's just beer."

"It's not 'just beer'."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a depressant that stays in your body for days."

John rolls his eyes and finishes the rest of his beer, putting it down and watching as Phil finally sits up straight and drinks halfway through his Pepsi by the time that the waiter brings back their orders. John takes his food and pushes Phil's food towards him, both of them start eating and in the middle, Phil shakes his head, pushing the plate away. "Kinda weird."

"Are you kidding me? This is one of the best steaks I've ever eaten."

Phil shakes his head, calling the waiter for a simple pasta salad to get the taste out of his mouth and the waiter nods before walking away. By the time that John's done, the waiter brings Phil's other meal.

"That's lunch?" John raises an eyebrow.

Phil stuffs his face with the salad, picking out the tomato and then nods his head, 'yeah…pretty much."

"What are you eating? A plant?"

Phil nods his head, trying to finish his salad as fast as he can and by the time he does, John's banging his head at the table and looking back at his watch, seeing that it's 4 and soon enough, they'd be eating dinner. 'By the time we eat dinner, he'd finish at midnight.'

Phil giggles.

That laugh…

John twists his head towards him, his eyes widening, that laugh…so bubbly, so beautiful…it's like music. "Are you still angry at me for fucking the hell out of you yesterday?"

Phil tilts his head, 'I'm always going to be mad at you for that. I wasn't angry just because you fucked me. It's the feeling you gave me when you left…I felt like a one night stand." The laughter's drained out of Phil's eyes, seriousness and intensity in them. '_I feel like everyone would only want me for one night.'_

John takes Phil out to the skate park next, it's too close to not go to and now, it's more crowded since it's still daylight and Phil sits down beside John on a white bench, John trying to cover his face with his hat from any fans and after a while, it starts to annoy Phil who takes off the cap and wears it over his head, looking around the skate park. "I don't know how to skate."

"No shit?"

Phil smacks the back of his head. "It's not funny."

"It is!" John objects, standing up and taking Phil's hand, pushing him off the chair and making him walk, he buys a plain black skateboard from a nearby store and walks up the ramp, just before John's about to take Phil in his arms, Phil moves away, shaking his head and after a while, John sighs and picks up Phil, 'go on my back. Now."

Phil holds onto John's shoulder while John holds onto Phil, Bridal style, and Phil jumps up towards his back, legs wrapped around John's waist and before John can say anything, Phil smacks the back of John's neck so John can go on with it. John finally skates down the ramp making Phil hold on tighter and the feel of that makes John so distracted that he takes a wrong turn and they end up falling down from the ramp, both of their bodies break from Phil's tight grip as Phil shakes his head. "What the hell was that?"

Phil stands up and watches John dust off particles of dust. Phil stares at John as he takes the board and places it back down again the right way. "You were holding me too tight and I…"

Phil shakes his head. "Oh great. When am I not provoking you into fucking me?"

"Phil! No!" John's voice's full of shock as he brings Phil towards him, hugging me and Phil shakes his head.

"I bet if you take me to the hotel room right now, you can still fuck me while I'm in this weak state…"

John lifts Phil's head and looks at him straight in the eye, shaking his head at Phil's notion, 'yeah…Phil…I don't want you to feel like a prostitute. I like you. I don't wanna just hold you down and fuck you. You're more to me than just a one night stand."

"Tell me right now. Honestly, do you want to jump on me…?"

John stares into Phil's eyes, those broken ones, and he knows that he can't lie. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"See?!" Phil shifts away, holding onto his stomach, feeling sick with himself at this all and before Phil can say anything, John wraps his arms around Phil's waist, holding him as Phil struggles not to cry. "Make me strong, John. I don't wanna be this weak."

Of ice and snow, of fire and infernos, there's no words to explain the feelings of John's cold skin against Phil's feverish one.

"Let me take you home."

Phil shakes his head. "No, no. I don't want to go home with you. I want to spend right now with you. Publically."

"Don't you trust me when I say that when we go home, I won't sleep with you…?"

Phil's eyes are enough to speak out for themselves and John lets out a sigh, pressing Phil's body to his, running his hand down Phil's back. "Fine, Phil. I won't take you home. I won't do anything. Just stay with me here, okay?"

The entire world's gone now.

It's late at night and John and Phil sit down on a ramp, Phil's head is on John's shoulder as John drapes his jacket over Phil's shoulders. "I feel like such a slut. I still can't believe I showed up in drag that damn day."

"Phil, is there anything I can do to make you feel better…? You sound so damn depressed."

Phil doesn't say anything. Whatever he's saying is starting to affect John and he can hear it in his voice. Phil lets out a troubled sigh and his body shakes.

"Phil, you're cold. Let me take you home."

Phil shakes his head. "I'm an easy bang at home."

"Phil…"

After a while, John has no other choice but to grab onto Phil's hand and pull him towards the hotel that's not too far away. He's sorry but what could he have done? Let Phil freeze to death just because he's afraid and when he's at the hotel room, he puts Phil down onto the bed and standing up, he hears Phil's whimpers. "Please…please…don't make me feel like a one night stand again…p-please…"

John runs his hand down Phil's cheek. "Phil…"

"Please…" the last plea escapes his lips as Phil's eyes slowly drop and he's on the bed, asleep, breathing so softly… his face doesn't relax and John stares at him for a while before he hears Phil's cell phone buzzing.

_1 New Message: Randy Orton._

John's eyes squint hard at the tiny writing before he sits down and he knows that it's wrong but he opens the little message.

_Since you're manipulating Cena for me, doll, I want you to tell him something pretty shocking. You know, like that you think you have HIV, anything, love… last week, Cody shocked Ted, told him he thinks that he's pregnant. Haha, like that can ever happen but it was pretty funny seeing Ted wheel Coddles to the emergency room. Ted was obsessed about it for days but the Doctors kept telling him it was illogical._ _Of course, his test turned out negative. But the way that he was obsessed…man, if Cena could be that obsessed, I'd get the title for sure. And see you tomorrow, love._

* * *

**Uh oh…**

**X Sam.**


	4. To Decieve

**I have mah iTunes on, listening to music, doing this…X3. Oh yeah.  
**

_**WARNING: rape & male pregnancy.**_

* * *

4 – To Deceive

* * *

_1 New Message: Randy Orton._

John's eyes squint hard at the tiny writing before he sits down and he knows that it's wrong but he opens the little message.

_Since you're manipulating Cena for me, doll, I want you to tell him something pretty shocking. You know, like that you think you have HIV, anything, love… last week, Cody shocked Ted, told him he thinks that he's pregnant. Haha, like that can ever happen but it was pretty funny seeing Ted wheel Coddles to the emergency room. Ted was obsessed about it for days but the Doctors kept telling him it was illogical._ _Of course, his test turned out negative. But the way that he was obsessed…man, if Cena could be that obsessed, I'd get the title for sure. And see you tomorrow, love._

John's heart pounds. He's been betrayed by Phil. So this is all manipulation? The feelings, the emotions, the pretending to be weak…? John blinks as he lets the anger and deception flood through his blood and at that moment, he tears off Phil's covers, staring at him in anger and he tears off Phil's jeans, making him gasp in shock and John smirks, letting the phone fall from his hands. "So all a trick, is that right, baby?" John's voice is dark and horrifying.

Phil's eyes widen as he wraps his arms around his stomach.

"You don't have to pretend to be in love with me, Punk." He spits out his name as if it's a disease. "You don't have to manipulate me anymore. You can just tell Orton that I'm too stupid—I can't believe I hurt Cody all because of you, you little bitch!"

Phil's stomach tightens as he feels John sit down, pushing the shirt off Phil's body, 'come on, _love_. Is that what _he_ likes to call you? Oh, it's a beautiful little word, no? Too much for a kinky slut like you."

Phil lets out a whimper.

"You don't have to pretend anymore, _doll_."

John unzips his jeans and shoves his cock into Phil's mouth, 'do what you do best."

Phil nods his head and starts sucking onto John's cock and in the middle, John stops and pulls Phil back. "You know what would make this better, _doll_? Let's call Cody. He'd love a little revenge."

John pulls out his cell phone and calls Cody while Phil shakes and shivers in his place, trying not to cry, trying to steady himself as he bites down on his quivering lip and it isn't long before Cody arrives, a smirk on his face, in his trunks and they're all in the same hotel, he knows… Cody drops his trunks and John stares at Cody's naked form, the one he's known for so long, and before Phil can say anything else, Cody sits down underneath Phil, smirking at John who lets his own smirk widen.

"Please…don't do this!"

Without warning, both of them shove their cocks into Phil, making Phil cry out in horror and pain and before Phil can say anything, John strokes his face, feeling the stickiness of Phil's cheek as Phil lets out a soft sob from his lips. "It's not my fault, Phil. It's all your fault for making me feel like something that anyone could use. I don't want to feel weak because of you."

"Stop it, John! You're hurting me!"

"Like you hurt me?" John bats an eyelash before he starts shoving himself into Phil again, Cody starting at his pace, John grunts as he shoots his load into Phil and at that, Cody does too. Phil's about to explode from the amount of thick liquid and John laughs, pulling himself off Phil and Cody pushes him off too, leaving Phil cowering on the bed, looking up at John, whimpering and shivering.

"Damn, are you that good at acting?"

John wears his clothing and Phil just stares, tears still falling from his eyes and Cody does too, both of them skipping off, arms linked together while Phil sobs and cries to himself. The dark room scaring him horribly. He tries to stand up but feels the pain in his ass as he tries to move towards the lights and open the lights then when he's close to the bed, he collapses, letting his hands grip onto the sheets as the horror replays over and over in his head…

_I deserve it._

* * *

That morning, Phil wakes up feeling too tired to move out of bed. He calls the company and tells them that he can't make it and he calls Randy Orton to come right away. And Phil, whose now tucked in bed, hears the sound of Randy knocking on the door before Phil screams with a throat ache, 'the damn key's underneath the mat!"

Phil hears Randy open the door and then shut it behind him, sitting down beside him, Randy's hand running up Phil's face, and Phil shivers, staring at him. "Cody and John raped me…" Phil tells Randy, his body shaking badly. His eyes shedding tears quickly as the fresh images of last night replays in his head.

Randy holds onto Phil's shoulder, pressing him close. "_My_ Cody?" Randy blinks a couple of times before he snorts. "I'm gonna destroy that piece of…" the curses continue and Phil's head pound too hard for him to continue.

"On the plus side, John was distracted during the damn match." Randy snorts, 'I'm champion again."

Phil stares up at him, pressing his head onto Randy's shoulder, snuggling into him and Randy holds onto Phil, because it's part of the deal even if Randy feels nothing for Phil, he still feels a little sympathy since it's all his fault but nothing more and when he sees that Phil's asleep, he sits down onto a chair and calls John Cena. "Hey, jerk, what you do to Phil?"

"I raped your precious Phil."

"Look, I've never seen him so damn down-"

John snorts. "You know what he did to me? I gave him my heart and my soul and my mind and he just stomped on it until it's turned to mush and blood and I raped him only because he deserved it for hurting me so damn badly and—there's the fact that he hurt Cody, too. I only made him feel the pain I've felt for weeks of falling for him and days of getting close in one night. Besides that, I applaud you, Orton; I didn't even know that Phil was acting until I read that message."

"Phil sucks at acting, 'Randy snaps back. "That 'act' was real and the only thing that was fake was the fact that he liked you back. Other than that, he takes sex very seriously. I know. I see. I watch everyone and everything. So shut the hell up, bitch and apologize 'cause I don't wanna feel guilty, okay?"

"You're so selfish."

"That's the statement of the year." Randy rolls his eyes. "Look, I gotta go. I think Phil's about to wake up."

Randy is right, Phil's eyes are slowly opening and those sleepy eyes look at Randy and he sits down beside him as tired little Phil presses his head against Randy's chest. "I…I…uh…" Phil's throat is aching and Phil feels Randy's arms wrap around him as he helps Phil sit up and he brings Phil some food and he knows that this is the fakest act he's ever done but a deal's a deal.

He watches as Phil eats whatever's on the plate, slapping a bit of chocolate on his rice before eating it and Randy watches, grimacing in disgust. When Phil's done, Randy finally decides to walk away.

After eating, it doesn't take long for Phil to throw up, walking to the bathroom, and throwing up as hard as he could in the toilet, letting the vomit drench in his hair and he stays there, throwing up every two to three minutes and just as Phil thinks that he's done, he throws up one last time.

It's night. (1)

Phil laughs as he holds his head in his hands, feeling bile rise up his throat before he stands up, showers, wearing his black CM Punk t-shirt, boots and jeans, before walking out and he covers himself with a jacket, feeling cold at the temperature of the too cold room and before Phil can slip back into the covers, he hears a knock on the door and he sees that John's standing there by the doorway.

"What?" Phil asks, blinking, holding onto his pained stomach. "Just go. Please."

John shakes his head. "I was so out of line when I did what I did." Phil would never know that John's tricking him right now, doing the same thing that Phil's done to him, have a taste of his own medicine, 'can I come in, Phil?"

Phil nods his head. "Y-yeah."

John walks in and sits down onto the bed and Phil lays down beside him and John runs his hand down Phil's side, staring at those tired eyes and a bang of guilt bangs in his heart as he watches Phil nod off to sleep, pressing his head at him. John knows it's wrong that he's going to trick him, that he's only here to hurt him even more, but there's this side of John that believes that he hasn't suffered enough.

He watches as Phil sleeps silently and then he slips in the covers beside him, holding onto Phil and hears his breathing turn softer by the moment. The moment might've lasted forever…John surely doesn't mind the fact. John puts his head on top of Phil's shoulder and feels Phil's breaths turns even more warm as it mixes in the air. Nothing matters right now.

* * *

**(1) Some people get their morning sickness at night. Just a head's up.**

**Yes. It only took 4 chapters & the other one will take much longer. XP. Sorry, _Nightshifter _people, but it iz a fact. XD. I bet you'll be happy when he does get pregnant though. You know, even I'm impatient.  
**

**X Sam.**


	5. It’s All Over

**Enjoy your update, Areesha. X3.**

* * *

5 – It's All Over 

* * *

That night, Phil and John find themselves back at the skate park. Phil tries hard not to throw up but every five minutes, he has to excuse himself and go to the bathroom to throw up.

Now, it's his twenty-sixth time.

Phil returns back shortly, sitting onto John's lap who says something about it once and for all. "Phil, are you sick?" he says, feeling Phil's sweaty skin against the cold night and Phil's eyes lock with John's, shaking his head. John runs his hand down Phil's side, still slightly alert of the sweaty skin.

"John…" Phil's voice is cracked and weak. "Where do we stand? What are we?"

John's eyes lock with Phil's. "Friends."

Phil nods his head, pressing his head against John's chest as he looks down at his feet, only feeling nauseous and hungry, he's terribly hungry but he doesn't want to go eat something only to throw it up as quickly as he'd eaten it. It's somewhere around one o'clock and they're both stirring to stay awake yet not wanting to sleep either.

Phil looks up at John's eyes again and still feels uneasy. "John…I feel so…"

"Sick?"

"No!"

"That's how you look like to me. Let's take you home," John says, taking Phil's arm and pushing him to his feet yet Phil shakes his head and tears his hand away, and John sighs before following Phil towards the trees as Phil takes a leaf and looks at it before letting it fall to the floor, the wind not even bothering to make it move. "That's me."

John stares at Phil hits the heel of his shoe on the leaf, tearing it to shreds, 'and that's what people do to me."

John notices that Phil's eyes are now bubbling with tears as he holds onto Phil's face, kissing his nose, and when he does, Phil pulls away from him, 'you said we were just friends…" Phil reminds him.

"I'd never be just friends with you," John pushes him towards the tree, clasping onto the cloth of Phil's top, as he kisses him, caressing Phil's tongue with his own and pulls away when Phil stops responding. "Is it something wrong with me?"

"Am I just lust to you? Or is there something more?" Phil asks, eyes twinkling with pain. "I don't wanna be just someone's lust…I want something out of this. I want—a real relationship. I don't wanna be someone's one night stand."

John nods his head. "I understand, Phil. I mean, I don't want you to feel like a one night stand either."

Phil looks down, 'then why do you? Why do I still feel like a cheap slut?" his voice is thick with pain and desolation, tears bubbling into his eyes again. "And I won't stop crying! Why?!"

John hugs Phil, brushing his hand against Phil's jet black hair and kissing the top of his sweaty forehead, 'Phil… listen, not everyone looks at you like I do, you have a nice body and amazing movements that can just make a person want to pound into you…but there's something better on the inside. I know."

Phil lets a soft smile cross his face.

"Come on. Let's take you home."

Phil nods his head, ready to move when he clutches his stomach and wrenches backwards, pressing himself against a tree and throwing up so badly that it hurts, and the violent act leaves John with widened eyes as he pulls Phil off and carries him, Bridal style, making sure that Phil's comfortable in his arms before he calls for a cab, telling the driver to speed his way to the hospital, Phil feels as if he's in and out of reality, lost touch with everything around him as he presses his head against John's chest.

"Phil, why didn't you tell me you were throwing up? All that time?"

Phil looks up at him and lets out a slurred whimper. The vision of the skate park fades and nothing but the hospital appears after a while and John struggles into getting Phil out of the car while trying to keep carrying him the same way, letting his hand brush against Phil's side, feeling the warmth of him.

Phil holds onto John's shoulders as John makes his way inside of the hospital, and he hears Phil's soft grunting and groaning as he reaches a room, making sure that the nurses followed him.

It's not long before Phil finds himself in a room and a Doctor is taking every test possible. John sits down beside him, watching Phil constantly throw up until it's impossible for him to throw up even more, Phil's shaking with coldness and heat and John sheds his jacket, covering Phil up.

When the Doctor comes back, John's asleep and Phil's tapping his hand onto John's arm.

"Phil…you're pregnant."

"What?" Phil turns his head towards him, tears bubbling in his eyes once more. "Why? How?"

The Doctor sits down and pulls out a file, a white clear file and shows Phil the contents. It's about a pill of some sort; Phil puts it on his lap and looks at it. "So this pill changes genders?"

"This pill changes genders yes, but it has an effect. This guy comes in and he's bleeding out of his cock, what can I say besides the fact that his mother wanted a girl? Your mother, if I'm not mistaken, came here and wanted a boy. You were supposed to be a girl but she'd gotten sick of all the girls and we had other choice but giving her the pills as an experiment."

Phil looks away. "This is why I'm so sensitive? Why I like dressing in drag?"

The Doctor simply nods his head as Phil throws the file off the floor and presses his head backwards at the steel bars of the bed, his body shaking. "Just go, please. I don't wanna know more."

It isn't long before Phil calls his mother, demanding an explanation.

"_Oh, darling, I had too many girls. I really did. I needed a baby boy and I didn't want to kill you. I couldn't."_

"I'm pregnant, Mom!"

"_W-what?"_

He hears soft inaudible words exchanged between his father and mother before his mom returns to him with real words.

"_Phil, we can't go through this…we need you to get rid of it."_

"You want me to get rid of my baby?"

"_Phil-"_

"Fuck you."

"_PHILIP BROOKS, DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU DID?!"_

"Philip? Oh really? What was it gonna be?"

"_It was going to be Paige."_

"Paige…" Phil repeats, watching the blankets that covered him, shaking. "I don't want this…I don't want this baby…but I can't get rid of it…I can't-"

"_Oh Phil, you're just like me when you get pregnant. Do you mind if we visit? Which state are you in?"_

Phil gives all the details he can, allowing her to come around, knowing that he'll need help as he looks down at the sleeping John, deciding not to tell him that he's pregnant. He can't. What if—? Phil shakes his head.

When John wakes up, he sees that Phil's staring at him, his eyes puffy with pain and red colors and words fall out of Phil's mouth. "It's over. I swear whatever we have…it's over now."

* * *

**Haha. Yay! An entire chapter done today. X3. Good, I'll go work on another chappie.**

**X Sam.**


	6. Daylight

**Areesha's been begging for an update. Let's give it to her. X3.**

* * *

6 – Daylight

(MONTH ONE)

* * *

When John wakes up, he sees that Phil's staring at him, his eyes puffy with pain and red colors and words fall out of Phil's mouth. "It's over. I swear whatever we have…it's over now."

John stares at him, all the sleep vanishes as he hears those words. "What? Phil—"

"I don't wanna be together with you!" _I'm a freak of nature, you wouldn't want me to…_ Phil's eyes are threatening to let tears fall. "I don't wanna be anything with you. Just leave me alone."

"Phil…I don't understand…you're still hurt about the rape thing?"

Phil has to lie so he sucks in a deep breath and nods his head. "I had a nightmare about it. A bad one." He puts his head in his hands and pretends to shake, doing so well, feeling as if he's just an actor right now. "I just wanna be okay, John."

"Phil, if you just give me a chance…"

"You don't understand, John!" Phil exclaims, shutting his eyes as tightly as he could have. _You don't understand that if you know that this-this thing inside of me…is breaking us apart…_ and with that, Phil holds his head in his hands, 'you don't understand…"

John leans to touch him but a sob escapes his lips and John knows that Phil doesn't need him as he walks away. "So this is it?"

Phil lifts his head, those eyes already red and puffy before he nods his head. "It's all over. Whatever we have…gone." Phil says, placing his head on his shoulder and he stays there, daring himself to stay awake as he feels someone slip beside him and hold onto him. "John…I…"

"It's not Cena."

Phil turns to face Randy Orton, smiling weakly at him but he just doesn't know why he's smiling anymore as Randy leans down to kiss his nose. "How are you doing?"

"Terrible, 'Phil chokes out, almost crying. "I realize that I'm a girl. I was supposed to be a Paige! A Paige, Randy…a Paige." He repeats; his voice breaking and his throat thick with fluid of desolation and pain.

Randy stares at him and shakes his head. "Look, you know I'm only here because it's my end of the deal. You know I don't really care."

Phil nods his head, trying not to think of these dark thoughts that are overwhelming his head, nobody will ever love him…it's all true…love doesn't exist, love is just a figment of people's imagination and Randy's arms wrap around Phil's waist, bringing him close to Randy, Phil's soft breaths falling from his mouth.

It isn't long before Phil falls asleep then he feels himself being crushed and Phil's eyes widen as his mother steps back. "How are you, Philly?"

Phil smiles weakly but his smile fades as quickly as it's there, 'I'm tired."

"Come on, Phil, stand up. We're taking you to your hotel room and making sure your food is good enough for the poor baby—we don't want the poor thing to suffer from malnutrition. Come on, Philly."

Randy laughs as Phil's father stands and glares at his son while Phil's mother takes Phil's hand and pulls him behind her.

"We have so much to do! We have to go get a house, buy a room, a crib, clothes, pacifiers, baby diapers, vitamins for Phil and the baby…" she goes on and on while Phil smiles weakly every few minutes, Randy following them, 'is that the father of the baby, Phil?"

"No." Phil's voice breaks. "I don't know who the father is."

Randy's eyes widen. "You don't?"

"No," Phil's eyes are now threatening to hold back tears. "Both Cody and John… it can be either one of them and my guess that it's Cody. I just feel it. But we can't be too sure…we can take a sample of the baby's DNA after it's born. But until now, I need to talk to Cody… I can't take care of this baby alone."

"Are you sure it's not John?"

"It doesn't move like it does when I look at John. It starts kicking when I look at Cody and I have this strong feeling…" Phil says, blinking over and over, then looking down at his feet. "That's why I told John it was over…that and I was disgusted with myself…would he honestly love a-a-a girl and a boy together?"

"Philip!" Phil's mother exclaims, hugging her son and crushing him. "You're a beautiful child! You shouldn't worry about what he thinks of! And this John person sounds like a moron if he's willing to let you go so easily."

It isn't long before they're in a hotel and Phil's mother sets him down on a bed. She surfs through her suitcase while Phil's father looks suspiciously at Randy, darkly judging him in his own world. When Phil grew up, whatever Phil's father says is done. He controls everything and anything that happens.

Phil's mother lies Phil on the bed, taking out a satin soft yellow nightgown. "Here, Phil, wear this. It's more comfortable for you and the child."

"It's a dress, Mom."

She looks at him, 'wear it, Phil, darling. It's better than putting belly bands on your pants and besides, since you seem to have my side of the family's problems when any of us get pregnant then I know that pants will make you feel tired. Wear your dress and lay down. I also need to see what type of underwear you wear. We need you to be at your most comfortable."

Phil sighs and pulls out a pair of his underwear from his drawer and she inspects it, 'this seems sound. Now go wear your dress."

Phil rolls his eyes and walks towards the bathroom, changing from his normal clothing to the satin fabric. He steps out of the bathroom and lies down onto the bed, Randy chuckling as he sits beside him. Randy leans down and kisses Phil, Phil leans in closer so that they're both kissing but Phil's father pushes Randy away, 'if you kiss like that in front of us, then I don't know what you do privately."

Phil blushes as he touches his stomach, rubbing it. "I hate this thing."

"Philip! That 'thing' is going to be your baby."

Phil runs his hand through his hair. "And I'm a boy. How are we going to deliver this baby?"

"C-Section," Randy snickers.

Phil's eyes widen as he blinks once, twice, three times and then almost faints at the thought of that but doesn't. He looks out into the open and thinks about how he's going to go through these months.

"Phil…"

"I'm scared." Phil admits, closing his eyes and looking down at the bed. He doesn't really know who's fathering his baby and John isn't here and nothing's left but—

The thoughts breaks when he hears the sound of the door breaking down and Phil jumps up, shocked now as a man with dirty blonde hair and dust on his face stares at them, grabbing onto Phil, 'oh, hello, _Paige_…" and before Phil can say anything, a gun is pointed towards Phil's head and a scream escapes from his lips.

* * *

**Here's the start of our suspense.**

**Review??**

**X Sam.**


	7. Heartbeat

**As Aree wants, another chapter in '**_**Meet You by the Skate Park'**_**. I will go work on '**_**Nightshifters'**_** right now. X3.**

* * *

7 – Heartbeat  
(STILL MONTH ONE)

* * *

The thoughts breaks when he hears the sound of the door breaking down and Phil jumps up, shocked now as a man with dirty blonde hair and dust on his face stares at them, grabbing onto Phil, 'oh, hello, _Paige_…" and before Phil can say anything, a gun is pointed towards Phil's head and a scream escapes from his lips.

"Let go!"

That voice right there isn't Phil's.

The dirty blonde hair man shakes his head, 'come on, Cody! I want-"

Cody shakes his head towards the dirty blonde haired man, 'look, Declan, we don't want you to shoot his head off! Hell, didn't I tell you not to break the damn gun?!"

Declan puts the gun in his pocket and pushes Phil towards the bed, making Phil stare with a horrified, pale face.

"Look, Declan, you scared the shit out of the poor kid!" Cody exclaims, walking towards Phil and trying to help him up but Phil slaps Cody's hand away. Still, slightly afraid of him and his 'little friend'.

"What in hell's name, Rhodes?!"

The Rhodes boy chuckles. "This is one of my high school buddies. He works as an assassin and when I told him about you, he said that your family's name sounds familiar so he looked through some information and found out you were supposed to be a 'Paige'. He wanted to scare the shit out of you."

"Hell, if you hurt my buddy, I will shoot the shit out of you." Declan threatens.

"He's pregnant with your kid, Cody. I don't think that you'll let Declan kill him that way."

Cody's tan face pales, turquoise eyes filled with fear as he sits beside Phil and looks down at his stomach, 'what?"

"You heard of the story. I was supposed to be a girl, wasn't I? So there may be a few girly characteristics in me…and this…this…baby, 'Phil tries hard not to say 'thing' but found it hard, 'was the result of it."

"Shit, you ain't kidding, are you?"

Phil shakes his head.

"Still, 'Declan breaks the silence between them, 'if you hurt my boy, then I'll hunt you down and that 'baby' of yours until you're both dead."

"Declan…a kid…man…Phil."

"You raped me, 'Phil reminds him, trying to keep his voice inaudible but—

"RAPE?!" Phil's father explodes, shoving Cody towards the wall, his back hitting his wall, and the angry man's dark eyes burn with fury. "YOU RAPED MY SON!? How dare you even think of it? No wonder he's traumatized!"

Phil's mother's arms wrap around her son, horrified herself.

Cody closes his eyes while Declan walks towards the concerned yet very angry father, 'hey! Let go of my friend! He wants to rape, let him rape! Besides—"

"I'm not staying with Phil." Cody says, quickly. "I'll be here when the kid's delivered, besides, there's a chance that it may be Cena's, no?"

"Like %0.01, 'Phil responds. "I always feel it there when I'm around you. I never felt a kick but I can feel the kid's heartbeat with you around, you know? It's almost as if it's yours…that's how I know."

Cody sighs. "Fair enough."

"I don't like this, 'Phil's father says, looking down at that child. "I can just imagine what that-that thing may be doing to our little Philip! I won't allow him to be in any pain! If he is…"

"Well, he's supposed to be a girl…but he isn't…how much pain are you in, Phil?"

"Nothing really. Just tired, 'Phil tries to smile and Phil's father looks around them.

"Did you hear that? Get out of my son's room. Let him have some time to himself! To sleep! Darling, go downstairs to the coffee shop. You…" Phil's father's eyes goes towards Cody's. "If you even try and hurt my Phil again, I will make sure that it won't go unpunished."

Cody nods as he and Declan exit alongside Phil's mother and Randy's about to leave as Phil's father steps towards him. "And you, are you together with Phil?"

Randy nods. "Cody was one of my friends but he seems to be…lacking himself lately with the rape and all but really, Cody's an awesome kid. He's just a little stressed and easily pulled into peer pressure…"

"He raped my child. It's not acceptable." Phil's father says, looking back and forth from Randy to Phil as Randy exits the room, leaving father and son there. Phil's father sits down beside Phil, his arm around Phil's shoulder, stroking it. "Do you need me around, Phil?" his voice softens.

"No…" Phil says. "I'm tired."

"Next time something as bad as this happens, Phil. Call." Phil nods his head as the father pulls Phil down and tucks him in, closing off all the lights so that Phil's at his most comfortable, letting the air conditioner's setting go lower. "Goodnight, Phil."

With that, the man exits the room, leaving his child alone to dream…

* * *

Phil flips over the bed once more and then decides to get dressed, making sure he has the loosest of his jeans before walking downstairs and sitting down at the café.

"Hey…" Cody starts, looking at Phil, holding onto his shoulders. "Can I…?"

"What?" Phil feels a pit of uneasiness and nausea in his stomach but he pushes it away as Cody leans down to kiss him.

Phil's father's eyes boil with anger but Randy nods his head. "Okay, after all, it's your kid. You need to make sure it's okay with Phil first."

Phil, who feels like a sex toy, nods his head as Cody leans towards him and captures his lips into a kiss, letting his tongue roughly explore Phil's mouth before he pulls back and stares into Phil's eyes.

"How was that?" Randy asks, walking towards them both and standing in between them.

Phil nods his head as a blush creeps against his cheeks. Phil's father shakes his head, unable to see why his son's in this mess and the mother stares at her son, making sure he's comfortable in his place and so is the child. And in the back of the café, a blue eyed man stands.

John sighs, replaying Phil and Cody's kiss over and over again. Cody used to be his and so did Phil and now, they're together, aren't they? And Randy's somehow in this mess. Time to move on.

* * *

**Here's a little preview of what's to come, darlings! The next chapter will future Phil is his next month.**

_**Phil**_: _moving towards the window, looking outside, in a room all alone…_  
_**Cody**_: _wraps his hand around Phil's waist_…oh hello, darling… _runs his hand down Phil's stomach and then throws him towards the bed, eyes darkening…_ you know how much I want this right now?  
**_Phil_**: you-you want to kill my child…  
**_Cody_**: hell yeah.

**Damnation. More darkness.**

**Review! **

**X Sam.**


	8. Beside You Now

**X3. Hello! Another chapter! Well deserved and made!**

* * *

8 – Beside You Now  
(MONTH TWO)

* * *

Phil has let Cody stay in his room for some time. It's been an entire month since the baby had been reproducing inside of Phil. He can't help but feel like his heart flutters with every moment this child's in him.

His parents had gotten a room, Randy is in his room with Ted, and Phil is in a room alone with Declan and Cody have a room of their own but tonight, Cody has told Phil that the TV in his room isn't working too well and he wants to watch a movie. Phil let him because after all, he's letting in the father of his soon to be child.

Phil sits down onto the bed, lying comfortable as Cody watches actively. Cody then takes the copy of Phil's card and shoves it in his pocket, grinning at Phil before walking out. Phil turns off the television and tries to fall asleep but he can't get rid of the feeling in his stomach. His morning—night—sickness comes and he ends up throwing up, all of his skin feels like it's going to fall out as he holds onto the pillow, keeping the bin close to him.

He stands up and walks towards the window, looking out into the open, feeling the need to stand up and walk around even with this blurry vision in his head. He looks at the sky, the blackened sky and the cool air brushes against his skin. He feels an arm wrap around his waist. "Oh hello, darling."

A bang of fear fills up Phil's body as he runs his hand down Phil's stomach; Cody's eyes are now glued to his stomach. The disgusting creature that's his and Phil's now is now growing by the second. With that, he throws Phil onto the bed, his top flaring up to expose pale soft skin. Eyes darkening by the moment. "You know how much I want this right now?"

Phil's eyes are practically bubbling with tears. "You-you want to kill my child."

Cody snickers. "Hell yeah." He slips on top of Phil, letting his hand run through the waistband of Phil's jeans. "I don't want this kid. This kid is going to ruin my life. This kid is supposed to be dead."

"No, Cody—"

"You don't want this kid either, Phil!"

"I don't want to kill it!" Phil exclaims, tears now running down his cheek as Cody smirks then tears off both of their jeans so that they were both in their underwear and Phil's sobbing recklessly.

"Either you get an abortion or I will make sure that this will be very painful for you and the baby." Cody pulls off Phil's underwear and then punches him in the stomach, causing him to scream with pain as Cody tears off his underwear. Cody puts his finger in Phil's little hole and then pushes the finger inside so deep that it hurts Phil so damn much and before Phil can adjust, Cody replaces his finger with his dick, hard and rough.

"Stop! Please—!"

Cody slaps Phil hard on the cheek, the pale face now reddened.

"Cody!"

He shoves himself inside of Phil once more, harder, rougher, and he continues to slide in and out until he comes inside of Phil.

Phil takes one more breath before Cody smirks and pulls himself out, watching as Phil shakes and shivers. "You will get an abortion. If you don't want me to do that to you again and if you mention my name…I'll make sure Declan punches your father's guts out."

* * *

"He's been shaky."

"Phil, is there something wrong?"

"Shh…let the poor child breathe!"

"He's my son, too. Come on, Phil, tell me."

Phil's still shaking from the events of yesterday, his eyes filled with horror and fear, as Cody stands there, no expression on his face and Randy mirrors the same expression that's on Cody's face while Phil's mother leans down and ruffles through Phil's hair. "What happened, baby?"

Phil's father stares at Phil, looking down at his body. "Do you want to go to your ultrasound today? Can you move?"

Phil shakes his head, still trembling from pure fear as Phil's father wraps his arms around Phil's body, kissing his forehead. "Get him some water or something."

"No…I don't want…" Phil's voice is cracking.

Randy gets the bottle of water and opens it, giving Phil the bottle while he continues to shake and shiver and then at the sight of the still shaking Phil, Randy leans down to kiss him but Phil throws the bottle at him, shaking his head, huddled into a ball. "Did you get raped again, Phil?" Phil's father tries to put the pieces together.

Phil puts his head into his knees, sobbing furiously.

"Did you touch my son?!" the angry father storms towards Cody, making Cody shakes his head, his face still expressionless.

"Tell him, Phil."

Phil nods his head, 'he didn't do anything…" he says between sobs.

Randy leans down towards Phil's ear and says, 'it's been a month since that and I think our deal is over, right?"

Phil is tearing up on the inside, crying and sobbing and Randy just wants to get out, Phil just slaps Randy and nods his head. "Yeah, it's over! Now, get out of here! Get out, Randy! Stupid deal! Stupid Cena! Stupid you! Just leave me the hell alone because if you're going to stand here and pretend that you like me, then do it right!"

The parents stare at him with confusion.

"What deal?" Cody repeats, staring at Randy's face.

Randy finally gives in. "I made a deal with him to whore himself out for Cena."

Phil feels appalled by the use of words but since it's true, he nods his head and sighs. "And then Cena dumped you for me…and he fell for it. But when he figured it out, you and Cena…"

"Raped you." Cody finishes off, making Phil shudder at the memory of that night and last night. But that night's pain is nothing compared to last night's pain, the horrifying feeling that's still in his ass… pounding, and horrible pain. "So you're the reason that Cena dumped me? He dumped me for a _slut_?"

Phil's eyes widen as he stares at Cody before nodding his head. "Yes, he dumped you for a slut."

"Phil!" the mother exclaims, horrified. "You're not a—"

"I am." Phil says, his voice soft, looking down at his legs then licks his lips softly and quickly. "I'm nothing more than just a slut. You're right."

"Can I ask you a question?" Cody's voice is cold. "Do all the boys walk out on you after they find that out?"

Phil just whimpers softly, causing Phil's father to glare at Cody coldly but knowing that he can't do anything with Declan standing there, a knife in one pocket and a gun in the other, he decides to let Cody walk over them for now. "Yes," Phil lets out the word that's ready to fall out of his mouth. "Yes, they all leave…"

"And you still chase them why?"

"Cause I'm pathetic."

Cody smirks, 'the boy knows himself." He walks over to Phil, lifting his chin and leans down to kiss him, and the kiss is rough, full of tongue play and Phil just wants to get it over with as Cody moves away. "A slut will always remain a slut. Phil will always remain CM Punk. Let's get out of here, Declan."

It leaves Phil there, with his parents as he puts his head onto the pillow and starts sobbing horribly. The two parents try to comfort him.

"Come on, Phil. They don't mean that."

"Yes, they do. They always say that."

"They don't know anything."

"They-they're right…"

It's only after a while that Phil falls asleep and the parents leave the room, closing the door behind him. Phil wakes up and rubs his stomach, looking down at the child that's supposed to be forming inside of him. "There's no one right beside me right now, baby. I'm all alone. Just me and you. Are you going to leave me too, baby…?"

* * *

**Here you go. Review??**

**X Sam.**


	9. Fear

**Skipped an entire month.**

__

9 – Fear  
(MONTH THREE)

__

It's been three months.

Three damn months.

Now, Phil has been gaining a bit of weight but not enough to show that he's been pregnant and he's scared, he truly is. He stops going to the arena and John's been calling him so many times, trying to understand and now, as Phil rocks in his bed, thinking about his baby, thinking about how unfair everything is…

That night, he's gone out the arena, and they stare at his face then their eyes trail up and down his figure.

"Hey, Phil."

It's John Morrison that walks up to him.

Phil smiles softly at him. He'd always tried to be sweet to everyone and he knows that he could tell John that he's pregnant but he's scared. He's so damn scared of everyone's reactions, of Vince's, of Morrison's…of…Cena's.

Phil shoves John Cena's face out of his mind.

"Hey, John."

"We haven't seen you around lately."

"Yeah…I've been…" Phil looks down at his feet, 'pregnant."

"Pregnant?!"

Phil cups a hand over Morrison's mouth to keep John from saying anything else while he nods his head and pulls his hand away, looking at John as his solidified brown eyes widen. "Who's the father?"

"I feel as if it's Cody. I don't know. I had a threesome."

He doesn't add that it's rape.

"How'd that happen? I mean, getting pregnant."

"I was supposed to be a Paige, John." Phil says, his voice broken and soft. "I wasn't supposed to be Phil. I'm supposed to be Paige. My mother tried this experimental pill that changes the gender of a baby."

"That's harsh." John says, hugging Phil, embracing him. "Hey, how about we celebrate for the baby? We can go out to this nice restaurant I know…"

Phil nods his head, grinning. "That would be nice."

"How's Cody handling it?"

Phil sighs. "Not too well. He hates me but…I think he'll be there for our baby. But I came here to tell Vince that I'm gonna quit."

"You don't have to quit!" John exclaims, his eyes widening before he looks down at Phil's stomach. It has a small bump but it isn't something too noticeable. He touches it to feel the thick skin on it before smiling. "The kid's protected, huh?"

Phil nods his head, running a hand through the fabric of the skin. "Yeah, baby is protected."

Both of them embrace as Phil moves away but accidentally bumps into John Cena who looks up at Phil's face then back down at his stomach, 'you gained a bit of weight…just to tell you…" John says before trying to move away.

Phil shakes his head, holding onto the collar of John's shirt. John turns around. "I haven't seen you in such a long time. Why aren't you in Smackdown anymore?" John asks, blinking, still staring at the small bump on Phil's stomach.

"I didn't gain that much weight, one and second, I'm not on Smackdown just because I got a lot going through my mind and I'm taking a break of some sort. I told Vince and he said it was fine." Phil says, rubbing his stomach.

"It's just that I've always seen you with the same weight—"

Phil tries to push past John but John holds onto his wrist, 'I heard you and Morrison talk a bit. What baby?"

Phil looks down at his stomach, 'you see my stomach? I have a baby. Yes, I'm not really a boy, I'm a girl, too and yes, I'm three months pregnant with a beautiful child that I know isn't yours."

John's eyes widen. "You-you-"

Phil turns around and grabs onto John Morrison's hand before walking out the door since John doesn't have any matches for that day, John walks with him outside, to walk towards a restaurant, their destination.

__

"So this was all because of a rape?"

John and Phil are now talking to each other, their food is on the way and John made sure that Phil has ordered all his heart desires and now, they're both exchanging words, talking about the baby and somehow along the lines, Phil has told John about how he'd gotten the baby, the Randy Orton deal, the rape.

Phil nods his head. "They raped me."

"That's terrible!" John exclaims, his eyes wide with horror, 'so there's a chance that it's Cena's?"

"A very small chance. The fetus doesn't feel the same way when I'm around John. It feels way different when I'm around Cody, like it's alive." Phil sighs, blinking before the food finally arrives and John doesn't eat but he makes sure that Phil eats for the baby that's still growing inside of him. "Cody raped me again."

"He did what? When you're pregnant?"

Phil nods his head.

"But that can be dangerous to the poor baby!" John exclaims.

Phil nods his head once more.

"Did anyone take you to the Doctor yet?"

Phil shakes his head before taking a spoonful of rice and John says that he'll take Phil to the Doctor, to make sure that the fetus is fine. Phil starts feeling afraid, what if his fetus isn't fine? The poor baby… Phil hides his horror by stuffing the food in his mouth, trying to forget the rest of the world.

At the end of then night, Phil returns home and shockingly, he's met by none other than Cody Rhodes who's standing there with an angry look on his face as he pushes Phil towards the door.

"You were talking to John today!"

"I didn't say anything—"

"You told him _everything_, 'Cody slaps him on the face, looking down at the baby. "Do you want the stupid thing to be dead?!"

Phil shakes his head, tears trailing down his eyes, 'don't hurt my baby, Cody. Please. It's still…"

Cody shakes his head, staring at him before hitting him between his thighs, causing Phil to groan, before he looks down at the floor. "Please, Cody, this is wrong…this is so damn wrong…"

"Shut up!" Cody has a smirk on his face. "Declan…"

Declan rises up and pulls Phil down onto the bed, tearing off his clothing, leaving him naked and pressed towards the bed and Cody pulls out a razor, causing Phil to gasp before he lets the tears roll down his eyes.

"Cody, don't!"

With that, Cody rips the razor across Phil's arm, making Declan laugh as Phil lets out a horrified scream.

Cody brings the razor back at the tip of Phil's shoulder, 'tell me, Phil, how do you really feel about this?"

"A-a-about what?" Phil stutters, his eyes wide.

"About this baby inside of you." Cody's eyes are darkened. "Do you honestly like it? This thing that reminds you that you're a mistake. You're just a Paige, a mistake, you're not really Phil…this thing that wrecked you and your relationship with John…"

Fear overtakes Phil's eyes. "Leave my baby out of this!"

Cody lets the razor go through Phil's shoulder before he puts it in his fist, and as if it's on cue, Declan walks out of the room, and calls the parents.

"Come on, quick! Your son is suicidal!"

And with that, Phil's eyes blur through the scene in front of him.

Cody leans down towards Phil's ear, 'and remember if you tell them…"

Phil feels embarrassed, having his parents walk inside and scream at the sight in front of them as Phil slips down the sheets and Cody pretending as if he cares and shakes him, trying to lapse him into state. "Phil, Phil, wake up, baby!"

"Call the hospital."

Those eyes are slowly dropping, heavy eyelids falling…

__

**Review??**

**X Sam.**


	10. Life

**X33. I am updating for Aree since she's working so damn hard. X3. GOOD LUCK, MAH DAHLIA! X3! Yez, I skipped an entire two months 'cause I really didn't know what to add. I had to do this. X3.**

* * *

10 – Lifeless  
(MONTH FIVE)

* * *

An entire two months has passed through.

Phil now sees that the baby is slowly moving through his stomach, it's so real that it shocks him sometimes. When he's moving and he feels the child moving along to him, he becomes senselessly engulfed into happiness and when he has Cody's eyes on him, watching his every move, he's scared but whenever he feels the life in him, the movement in him, he still has to hold back tears.

Everyone's scared for him.

They think that he's suicidal.

Everyone's watching over him and he can't help but feel like he has no space to breathe. John Cena has even visited him more than twice but he won't let him walk in. He can't see John's face without remembering what he is, a disgusting little girly boy, a boyish girl…something out of the ordinary.

And for five entire months, Phil hadn't gone for an ultrasound. He's scared. He's so very scared but John has finally convinced him to see the child.

He can't.

He really can't think about it.

John always tells him that he'll take him but Phil always backs out, he's too scared and John respects his wishes. _'What if it's demented? What-what if it's not even alive and I'm just imagining that it is? What if-what if-'_

Thoughts of horror runs through Phil's mind every day.

"Come on. Phil. Let's go get an ultrasound, 'John's begging him, his eyes onto Phil's now rounder stomach. The child has been developing quite nicely and John knows it and even when he forces Phil to eat when he's not hungry, he's happy that he's here for him and he's sure that nothing's wrong but Phil is still resistant, shaking his head. "Phil…"

He shakes his head at Morrison, 'what if—what if it's demented?"

"It's not going to be demented. It's going to be fine." Morrison assures, hugging Phil in the loosest embrace he could.

John stands up and Phil stands up beside him, hugging him into an embrace of warmth and Phil looks into John's innocent, warm eyes before letting tears trickle down his cheek and the solidified brown eyes has now turned to liquid from the pain of seeing the young ravenette tired, scared and sad.

"It's unfair, John…my baby…I'm scared…" Phil pulls his head away so that John can see his eyes and face, puffy red eyes and one of the palest faces he'd ever seen in his entire life, he only touches Phil's hand in an attempt of solace. "What if…what if…" a million thoughts rushing through Phil's head, 'what if…?"

"Your baby's going to be fine. I'll bring Cody and your parents along. I know that it's going to be fine."

Phil lets out a soft smile. "T-thank you, John."

With those words said, Phil embraces John, the still wet face is buried into John's chest and Morrison runs his hand through Phil's back, feeling his warmth before smiling to himself at Phil's comfort. And before John can say anything to Phil about walking off, Phil has broken the embrace and started to phone his parents, telling him of the ultrasound. They're excited and Phil tries to shove the nervousness that's building up in his stomach away, that something's going to happen…

And he won't be able to stop it.

* * *

Phil lays down as the Doctor does the ultrasound, the shirt's lifted so that they can see Phil's pale, smooth flesh.

The Doctor looks at the black screen, seeing the child's movement.

"Is the baby fine?" Phil begs, his eyes are glowing with horror and nervousness and the Doctor seems to be scared to tell him. Phil feels his eyes watering with tears. "Is my baby fine…?"

The Doctor opens up his mouth to speak, 'well—"

"I don't need this! Is my baby fine?!" Phil exclaims, his eyes now bubbling with tears as they fall down as quick as they can and Morrison puts a hand on Phil's shoulder, knowing how tired and emotional he'd become.

"The baby's fine."

That makes Phil cry even more, tears of besotted joy as he runs his hand through his stomach. "See that, baby? We're going to be fine…" he says, as Morrison's smile burns, kissing Phil's forehead.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

That breaks Phil's thoughts as he looks up at the Doctor and nods his head. "Y-yeah." He shuts his eyes, still smiling, just glad that the child's healthy.

"It's a girl."

"A girl?" Phil says in awe, his eyes wide with joy then he turns to his parents, 'see, Mom? I'm having a baby girl! She's going to be stunning…" there are no words to express how Phil is feeling right now.

So much joy that nothing can happen.

Just as long as she's okay.

'_A girl. I'm going to have a baby girl!'_

* * *

Phil skips around, happy and besotted with joy. His room is now full of colors for some reason. His baby is fine. His beautiful baby girl is fine…and when he feels two hands around his waist, his heart skips a beat.

"Cody… please, don't—"

Cody throws Phil on his bed, landing him on his back and Cody towers over him, holding a pill of some sort.

"You know, this is the same pill that changed sexes, you know? I don't like girls…and come to think about it, I like seeing you suffer. Why so happy perky? You think that you're safe just because the baby is? And how long can you keep this child safe?" Cody is trying to move the pill towards Phil's mouth.

"Leave me alone!"

Phil tries to push Cody off him but Cody's forcing the pill into him. Or trying to. "DAD! MOM! He's-he's trying to hurt my baby!" Phil screams, eyes shut tight. "MORRISON! CENA! JOHN!" any of them…

He just needs to be saved.

That moment, the door swings open to show John Morrison and the parents standing there. John Cena peeking from Morrison's shoulder.

"LET GO OF HIM, RHODES!" Morrison exclaims, his eyes widened.

Cody laughs, before he shoves the pill inside of Phil's mouth, and Phil's eyes are now bubbling with tears.

"Someone help me! Someone, please, help me!"

"What was that pill, you sick fuck?" Cena snaps at Cody whose eyes are now starting to water. "What was it?!"

"It was a sex-changing pill! The type that they took." Cody's eyes are now on Phil's parents who are now feeling the shame burn in them as Cena leans down and carries Phil, walking towards the parents, his eyes are now cloudy with horror.

"We need to take him to the hospital."

"I don't want my baby to suffer!" Phil exclaims, tears still falling off his eyes. "I don't want this! I don't want her to—"

"Him." Cody reminds Phil, making Phil's heart skip a beat as Cena and Morrison run through the hallways, wanting to get to the hospital as fast as they can and Cena pulls Phil down onto the back of his car as Morrison drives off. The two parents hurrying after them, getting into their own car. Phil can only lay down beside Cena and whimper, scared for his child—his and Cody's child. Phil's hand runs through his stomach and he looks up at Cena, with trembling lips. "My baby…"

* * *

Phil is now lying down on a cot, his hand running through his baby and he stops running his hand through the stomach. Cena looks down at Phil's stomach, seeing the life that's in front of him, then Cena leans down to touch Phil's stomach.

"Phil…"

"Don't talk to me." Phil's voice is full of bitterness, knowing that his baby is hurt, knowing that his baby is now going to be effected by this! He can't let this happen…Phil's eyes are now bubbling with tears as the Doctor walks towards them and his words are in his head. "She'll be fine, Phil. I just need you to take this pill."

Phil takes the pill, and swallows it, still scared for his child. "That one cancels the other one, 'the Doctor says.

Phil nods his head but he can't help but feel his shoulders shake, knowing that just stepping out of this bed is dangerous, now scared of moving, knowing that his child might die any moment…his baby…his poor, poor baby… Phil runs his hand through his stomach as the Doctor leaves both Cena and Phil alone.

John's eyes are now looking at Phil's soft olive ones.

John holds onto Phil's.

"This could be our baby."

"You know how much I could wish this was ours? So I won't have to push Cody away, knowing that he can gain custody of this baby when it's out of me…I don't want her to be tainted because of him. I'm scared for her."

"When she's born, the first thing you have to do is get a blood test."

"Is that why you're here, John? Just because there's a chance that this baby may be yours?" Phil asks, pressing his head onto John's shoulder.

"Yes," John responds, knowing that he doesn't want to lie. "If this is our baby then I don't want to miss out on her life."

Phil's eyes are now bubbling in tears as he holds his head, letting the tears slide off. "You men are all the fucking same! All you want to do is hurt me… I love her, too…but-but—oh, who cares. I'm being so damn selfish."

Phil sniffs and Cena stares at him confused. John blinks. "You broke up with me."

"Because I thought that this baby will break us. I feel as if this baby is going to be Cody's and I'm scared. I'm so damn scared that if this baby's Cody's then-then-he'll do something to you and then—I'd never forgive myself if you get hurt!"

John's eyes widen. Does Phil care about him this much? John's arms are around Phil's body, trying to keep him in place.

"Phil… I want you."

Phil bites his lower lip and lets tears fall off.

"I don't think my father will accept me having another boyfriend again. He hates it when I get hurt and when Cody and Randy and—oh, John, I'm the one who's scared…what if it doesn't work out? What if—?"

"I'll wait."

Phil's eyes soften as he stares into John's.

"I'll wait for you."

Just then, Phil's eyes swell with tears once more and John stands up, horrified that Phil may be in some sort of physical pain but when he sees that Phil's smiling, his heart melts and he leans down to see Phil holding onto his stomach.

"She-she kicked, John."

John places his hand onto Phil's stomach. "Where?"

"Just wait."

A few moments pass before John feels it, the soft kick that Phil's felt and he grins at him, looking down at his stomach once more.

"My baby…" Phil smiles warmly. "My beautiful baby girl's kicking…"

Even with the lifelessness that's taken a toll on Phil's eyes, there's a sparkle of joy when he had felt the child kick, the baby girl…beautiful as she'll be…Phil just hopes that it'll all go well. He takes a breath and feels John breathing short and sharp breaths on his face. The baby's alive. The baby's going to live. The baby's a girl. John just doesn't know how to get rid of this feeling of warmth inside of him and he's praying to God that it's his, that Phil may feel something when he's around Cody but the baby is his…

* * *

**Hope you do well, Aree! X3.**

**X Sam.**


	11. A Piece of Fluff

**This one has **_**Phena**_** fluff in it! Enjoy! By the way, that name has been made by the lovely Areesha! X3!**

* * *

11 – A Piece of Fluff  
(MONTH NINE)

* * *

Three months has passed. Three entire months have passed. Phil may give birth at any minute and that excites John. He spends half of his time with Phil, usually snuggling with him and watching romance movies, they've watched _'The Notebook'_ and _'Wicker Park'_ twenty times in one day before jumping into comedies then horrors. But nothing action yet. Phil feels so safe wrapped around John's arms and the parents rarely visit them when they're together seeing as they're interrupting the scene but Phil's father is more protective of him day after day, feeling in his heart that something will happen to his Phil.

He doesn't trust anyone that Phil dates anymore.

Seeing what Cody and Randy had done to Phil has definitely made Phil's father more alert and scared for his son. But he just loves touching Phil's stomach, to feel the baby as it kicks and moves, Phil loves it as much as his father does—even more sometimes. The joy that fills him up with every movement the child takes.

And now, Phil and John are walking back from a café, John suggesting that they stop by the skate park.

When they do, it's the dead end of the night so no one's there. The serene environment making Phil breathe, feeling refreshed as he sits down onto a ramp and John sits beside him.

"You know, this brings back so many memories."

Phil's eyes turn to see John's as John's hand runs through Phil's side, 'it reminds me of leaves. You say that you wish that you can blow away, right? When now, you have to stay because you're not a leaf, you're a tree…you can't let the wind blow you away even if you tried. She needs you."

Phil nods his head, running his hand through his stomach. "I love her, you know that I love her so damn much, John."

John nods his head, kissing the top of Phil's forehead, knowing that the baby will be fine, hoping that he's the father second by second, still praying.

"Phil…"

Those times they spend snuggling towards a television screen, when Phil's fallen asleep, those times they spend going back and forth the café, the kisses that seem to last forever…John knows what he feels for Phil. John knows that not only that he wants Phil, but he needs him, as if he's a breath he needs to take, a piece of his heartbeat that he's missing…

"I love you, Phil."

That makes Phil's head twist to stare at John's who leans down and kisses him with a kiss of pure passion and love and care, the kiss lingers, and Phil kisses back and when Phil moves away, John stares into those eyes of his.

"I told you I'd wait for you."

Phil nods his head, pressing his head on John's chest. That's it. They're officially together. Phil feels his baby kick and a smile burns on his lips. His baby's fine, John and him are together…things seem to be made of a piece of fluff, he's just tasted a slice of heaven.

* * *

It's been an entire month since they're together.

Phil's father still doesn't know about their relationship. No one does. It's so secret that sometimes, they forget it until either of them mentions something about it. Every kiss seems to linger, every touch seems to be forever, and Phil can't be any happier…he avoids Cody as much as he can and won't look at those cold turquoise eyes and he hopes the best for his baby.

He just knows that she's beautiful.

Phil has been having this feeling of his stomach aching the entire day. Phil's father, John Morrison, John Cena, Cody and Declan are in the room when Phil's mother walks in and instantly notices the face of pain her child has. "Phil, are you okay, darling?"

"Just tired." Phil says, rubbing his now full blown stomach.

The moment that Phil stands up, he tries to walk towards the bathroom, feeling slightly tired and feeling as if he needs to wash his fac. Midway through it all, he screams, lets out a horrifying scream. He falls onto the floor, his arms around his stomach.

"Phil?!"

"I think…my water…broke…" Phil's eyes are now wide as Phil's father and mother kneel towards him. Cena walks through, pulling Phil by his feet and looking at the father then the mother before rushing outside in distress, hearing Phil scream in pain every few minutes…

* * *

They had to perform C-Section on Phil since they aren't able to get her out any other way. John stands by the doorway, his heart pounding with excitement at the thought of his and Phil's baby…he just hopes it's his baby. It has to be.

Phil is in his cot. The horrifying experience finally over.

He can know hold his baby girl. He can hardly contain his excitement, seeing his girl, his baby, his love, the girl he'd worked so hard to get, that he'd suffered all nine months to see. He waits for the Doctor to come back but when he comes back, instead of a baby in his hands, there's a piece of paper.

The sound of her cries replay in his hands as he takes the paper and when he's read a bit of his, his heart's about to stop as tears start to gather in his eyes. "What…what's this?"

"Mr. Rhodes demands custody of his child. Since the police have filed your suicide attempt, he realizes that you may truly harm this child so in that case, he's taking the baby with him. You just have to sign—"

"NO!" Phil exclaims, tears running down his cheeks. "It's my baby! He can't do that! I'm the one that was just now in labor! I was the one who had my body ruined because of her! I'm the one who suffered for nine months! No! I need her! I need her right now—"

"We're sorry, Mr. Brooks."

"Sorry isn't enough!" Phil snaps at him. "My baby! She's mine! You give her to me right now!"

"We can't do that…sign the paper…" the Doctor seems to be cold as Phil shakes his head but Cody walks towards the room and in Phil's ear, he threatens, 'if you don't sign that damn paper right now, then I'll make sure you're dead."

Phil lets his hand drift towards a pen, his body shaking as his eyes bubble with tears. "My baby…my baby…" his voice is soft.

"Don't you mean _my_ baby?" Cody smirks as he slaps Phil's cheek, then turns to the Doctor. He knows that the baby is John's and Phil's but he won't tell that the Doctor is one of his relatives and he'd agreed with him to get the child. He will make John feel sorry for dumping him and he'll make him pay the price…this child is going to suffer and Cody knows it as well as anyone does. This child will be crying by the time that it's all over.

* * *

**Drama! Lots of drama! Poor Philly. He didn't even touch her!**

**X Sam.**


	12. I Need Her!

**Yeah, apparently, I bet a lot of you are angry at Cody, I know Aree is… hey, he's actually sweet and breakable. I didn't know what made meh make him into one of the evil ones here. You know how much I actually love him! I know I copied the last part of the chapter back but it's to set the mood…again…XP!**

* * *

12 – I Need Her!

* * *

They had to perform C-Section on Phil since they aren't able to get her out any other way. John stands by the doorway, his heart pounding with excitement at the thought of his and Phil's baby…he just hopes it's his baby. It has to be.

Phil is in his cot. The horrifying experience finally over.

He can know hold his baby girl. He can hardly contain his excitement, seeing his girl, his baby, his love, the girl he'd worked so hard to get, that he'd suffered all nine months to see. He waits for the Doctor to come back but when he comes back, instead of a baby in his hands, there's a piece of paper.

The sound of her cries replay in his hands as he takes the paper and when he's read a bit of his, his heart's about to stop as tears start to gather in his eyes. "What…what's this?"

"Mr. Rhodes demands custody of his child. Since the police have filed your suicide attempt, he realizes that you may truly harm this child so in that case, he's taking the baby with him. You just have to sign—"

"NO!" Phil exclaims, tears running down his cheeks. "It's my baby! He can't do that! I'm the one that was just now in labor! I was the one who had my body ruined because of her! I'm the one who suffered for nine months! No! I need her! I need her right now—"

"We're sorry, Mr. Brooks."

"Sorry isn't enough!" Phil snaps at him. "My baby! She's mine! You give her to me right now!"

"We can't do that…sign the paper…" the Doctor seems to be cold as Phil shakes his head but Cody walks towards the room and in Phil's ear, he threatens, 'if you don't sign that damn paper right now, then I'll make sure you're dead."

Phil lets his hand drift towards a pen, his body shaking as his eyes bubble with tears. "My baby…my baby…" his voice is soft.

"Don't you mean _my_ baby?" Cody smirks as he slaps Phil's cheek, then turns to the Doctor. He knows that the baby is John's and Phil's but he won't tell that the Doctor is one of his relatives and he'd agreed with him to get the child. He will make John feel sorry for dumping him and he'll make him pay the price…this child is going to suffer and Cody knows it as well as anyone does. This child will be crying by the time that it's all over.

Phil lets the tears fall as hard as they can.

Cena rushes inside and looks at Phil, the parents are gleeful as they walk in but when all look into Phil's eyes, they realize that there's something wrong and when Morrison's eyes catches the slight smirk that's on Cody's face, he knows that something's horribly wrong. Morrison sits down beside Phil's bed and lets his hands grip tightly onto his shoulders, 'is something wrong, Phil?"

Phil nods his head, sniffing terribly. "My…baby…"

"I gained custody, 'Cody snaps, making Phil's heart burn with pain at the thought of it as he presses his head onto Morrison's shoulder. "We know that he can't take care of her—"

"You abused him!" Morrison's eyes are now wide. "You can't have the child! She'll—"

"It's already done." Cody smirks, looking at Phil who's now staring at him and sobbing horribly.

"I want to…hold…her…" Phil stammers, then looks down at his stomach, feeling completely and utterly empty without her as Cody walks off, not saying anything with Declan behind him, supporting his every movement and the tired Phil tries to move towards Cody, 'NO! Give me back my baby! Give her to me!"

Cena walks towards Phil, holding onto his shoulder and Phil launches himself towards Cena, holding onto him and sobbing recklessly. "I…I…she…I want her! It's unfair! I want my baby! I-I-I-I-I can't believe this! I wanna see her…just let me see her…"

"Don't worry. Tomorrow, we'll go get her. I'll go have a talk with Cody. He has to give her up. Fine?"

Phil looks at him before punching him in the guts, shocking Cena even if the hit's weak since Phil seems and is very fatigue and tired. "I want her right now! I want her so damn bad, John…"

With that, Cena exits the room.

* * *

"I'd give you anything."

Cena's and Cody's eyes meet but Cody shakes his head as he holds the child, the pink wrap not exposing even a bit of the child as Cena's eyes scan through to see even a bit of flesh but there's nothing there.

"No. I want this child, too."

Cena would've honestly hit Cody but since Cody is holding a baby, he's forced to sign before leaving.

John knows that he'd only seen an upset Phil, crying his eyes out, shaking, miserable, having nothing to live for, waiting for the day he dies…knowing that Phil's so attached makes John miserable on the inside, knowing that he's failed him. That he hadn't gotten the baby girl back.

* * *

When they'd all gotten towards Phil's room, he'd seen the father gently stroking his son's back. Eyes filled with sorrow and John knows that it must've been hard for them to get Phil to sleep. Morrison seems to be out so Cena walks towards Phil and sits down beside him, chatting with Phil's mother.

"Is he doing well?"

"No. He's still torn."

John nods his head as Phil lets out a groan of pain in his sleep, his tired eyes fluttering open to face his father who leans down to kiss his forehead. "Oh, Phil…"

"My baby…" it's all that Phil can think about. It's all he could breathe. The thought of his child hurt. The thought of her being in his arms, the same arms of the person who'd raped him and hurt him so damn badly that blood's been pooling out of his arms and the one that's tried to change the sex of his baby—to make her suffer. Phil's body shakes with horror. "I want my baby! I need her, John! I need her!"

The parents decide to leave as John leans down towards Phil, and the moment that the parents are gone, Phil fuses his lips together with John as his eyes swell with tears. John notices that Phil's tongue is playing with John's lips and even in desolation, John can kiss him. John pulls away to leave a breathless Phil.

"Phil…"

"I want it." Phil begs. "Fuck me."

"You want another baby, Phil."

"I want my baby!" Phil exclaims, his eyes bubbling with tears, 'please…just do this…I feel empty without her moving in me! I feel so fucking empty! Just-just-please, John—just do this for me…"

With that, John tops Phil's body, pulling off his pants and forcing himself inside of Phil. Phil isn't interested in sex, he's interested in the child. He wants the baby. That's all he wants from John right now. He needs this baby. More than ever, and now, that she's gone, all that he could do is pray that because of this, he'll conceive another one…he needs her so badly…

* * *

**Review? XP!**

**X Sam. **


	13. Positive Or Negative?

**Haha. Listening to Britney Spears & writing this chapter, you know how almost impossible that sets meh up for a drama mood? XD.**

* * *

13 – Positive Or Negative?

* * *

It's only after a week that John's left to get back to his family when Phil decides to take a pregnancy test.

He's scared. He's horrified. He's petrified.

What if it's negative? What if it's positive? It's going to change their entire lives that way. Phil takes a pregnancy test that he's kept in his drawer, and walks towards the bathroom, closing his eyes and praying.

He knows that nothing can replace that child. He wants his baby girl.

Phil sits down and pees on the stick, and when he's sure that it's enough, he looks at the stick and his heart feels like it's going to bleed.

'_Positive.'_

He doesn't know why he's so scared right now as he throws the stick on the floor and lets his tears fall. Even if he knows he's pregnant, it isn't the same way. He wants that baby. He doesn't feel any attachment to this one, even if this one's John's baby. He stands up and walks towards the door.

He and John Morrison meet up at a café.

"I'm pregnant."

John's eyebrow arches as he looks down at the table but a weak, soft smile manages to be on his face, he knows that Phil wants a baby more than anything and with that, he kisses Phil's forehead. "Congratulations."

'_You don't understand. I still want my baby girl.'_

But Phil lets out a soft smile that's as fake as his dedication as Morrison jumps up and starts to phone Cena before giving Phil the phone, waiting for Phil to answer. "Hello?" Cena asks, his voice warm and Phil's heart melts.

"John…I need to tell you something."

"Tell me."

"I…I'm pregnant."

"Fuck. What?!"

"I-I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Phil. I'm halfway across New York and you're telling this to me now?"

Phil can feel tears bubbling into his eyes as he nods his head but realizing that he can't see it, says, 'y-yes. John, I just knew! I didn't think that you'd hate it! I mean…a family…John? John?"

"Fuck, 'John swears once more, 'I didn't think that you'd really get pregnant."

"So you just slept with me to make me feel better?"

"Hell yeah!" John exclaims, his voice filled with shock and rage and Phil's body shakes as he nods his head. He understands. His baby is an abomination to John. Both of them. Phil slams the phone down and lets tears fall from his face. Morrison asks what's wrong but when Phil doesn't answer, he takes him upstairs and lets him fall asleep. Phil just doesn't understand why John hates his baby—he doesn't want it but he doesn't hate it. Phil rubs his stomach, but there's just not that same pang of life that he feels with that other baby.

Phil doesn't know what in hell's name is he supposed to do. He can't get rid of it…or can he? He takes the phone and starts to dial the Doctor, telling him about abortion and the Doctor finally agrees.

Phil lays back down onto the bed, just letting it sink in that John doesn't want to be with him, that John doesn't want to have a family with him, that John might as well fucking hate him…

More tears.

"Dammit, don't I ever fucking stop crying?!"

* * *

It's been an entire week.

Last week, Phil's taken an abortion pill and now, the Doctor's sure that the fetus is gone and Phil sighs, looking down at his lap, realizing what he's just done now when the nurse walks in and talks to him. Her name's Suzie and Phil likes her but when he tells her that he used to be a girl and he'd just had an abortion, her face goes pale with shock. "But that's murder."

With that, Phil's heart sinks. "But-but-he didn't want it…"

Suzie stares at him for a moment before she spins on her heel and walks out and Phil lets it sink in that he'd just killed a baby, murdered it—and he lays his head onto his knee, thinking, eyes starting to tear up with pain…

"Maybe it's better for Cody to have my baby…"

Because it seems like he can't take care of her and now, as Phil goes back home, he waits for John to come home and when John does come back, he sits down beside Phil, watching as Phil eats a bowl of ice cream, trying to take the pain of everything away as John leans down to peck his lips.

"Hey, Phil. How's my baby?"

Seems like John's lightened up.

"I had an abortion."

"W-what?!"

"I know! I know I murdered a life! I know I stopped my baby from living! But I'm so fucking confused! You don't want me to have it and you don't want me to get rid of it! I-I-I DON'T DESERVE CHILDREN! I'll just kill them all!" Phil's eyes are now bubbling with tears as he breaks down and John just watches, astounded.

John steps back, 'God, Phil…"

"I'm so fucked up, John…"

With that, John wraps his arms around Phil's waist and hugs him, embracing him dearly. Phil lets out a sob that he's been keeping in before letting his tears fall from his face. "It's not fair…"

* * *

**Okay. That's a wrap. X3.**

**X Sam.**


	14. The Story Revealed

**In her words, I promised an update like forever ago…finally updated. When I'm stuffy nosed and ready to fall asleep again…**

* * *

14 – The Story Revealed

* * *

"John?"

Phil's eyes watch as John desperately makes his way out of the room, slamming the door shut and Phil's heart is about to explode as tears are making its way to his eyes, why's John so angry? What in hell's name just happened? He'd taken him home from the hospital and—oh yeah, he'd killed their baby. Of course he's angry. He won't be happy perky about it, would he?

* * *

"What did you want to tell me, Doctor?"

"That the baby—Phil's baby is—"

John doesn't understand why the Doctor looks so guilty when he looks so urgent over the phone, and the man takes one more breath, 'did you know that I was a relative of Cody Rhodes?" John raises an eyebrow and wonders what does that have to do with anything else but then the words slip out of his lips quickly. "That baby girl that Cody had gained custody of…"

"Cody's here."

That makes the Doctor and John twist their heads to see Declan there, Cody standing beside him with the wrapped around baby girl in his arms, Cody's eyes are as hard as ever as Declan almost reads his mind and pulls out a gun from his pocket, aiming it at John who moves away as Declan shoots.

With that, John grabs the gun from Declan's hand and uses it against Declan who pulls out another silver gun.

Both armed.

Any of them could die any minute.

Declan shoots John in the shoulder who winces and lets the blood seep from his shoulder and John takes one more breath before shooting Declan and Declan never thinks that John would shoot him so it lands right in his heart and John's gun moves towards Cody but he knows that he can't shoot him because he's afraid of it hurting the baby that's huddled and cuddled into Cody's hands.

"Why?" John asks and his voice is thick with pain.

This time Cody's crying, tears bubbling out of his eyes. "I…I…" his voice is broken and he's now stuttering, 'I didn't know you cared about him this much. I knew that he'd cry if I raped him but I didn't know it hurt him this bad…" this time, there's sincerity in his eyes. "You know I'm bipolar…John…"

John stares into those turquoise eyes of his used to be lover, the one that's been broken way too many times, the one that truly does have bipolar disorder and with that, John lifts Cody's chin, and those turquoise eyes that are now crying as hard as possible. "I don't know what I've become…John…"

"God, Cody," John slowly leans down and plants a kiss to his former lover, just to comfort him from crying and Cody gives him the child, placing his head in his hands, slowly sinking down the wall, letting the tears fall as hard as they could've, sobs following and John looks down at his lover, seeing him sob over and over wrenches his heart out but he doesn't know what to do. The Doctor leans down towards Cody, taking away strands of hair from his face, 'that's why Declan still walks around with Cody. Cody's always been different," the Doctor tries to hold onto Cody's shoulders, kissing his nephew on his forehead, 'I think you should go now. I'll take care of him."

* * *

John has taken Phil back towards the hotel room, placing the baby in the cot that Phil's brought before he shakes Phil from his slumber, and Phil's eyes slowly regain consciousness as John and Phil's eyes meet, 'hey."

"Baby's here."

"Baby…" Phil's eyes are now wide as he turns his head away, 'I can't see her. I'm scared…what if I hurt her? What do I mean 'what if'…I am going to hurt her! I'm going to hurt her bad!"

"Phil, listen to me, I'll be here when you hold her. I'll be here when you feed her. I'll be here this entire time and I won't let anything harm here. Not me. Not you. Nothing. Besides, you did what you had to do. You were confused."

Olive eyes stare at blue eyes.

"What happened?" Phil finally asks, trying to realize that there's the fact that Cody had the baby, that Declan was his body guard and to that, John straightens himself and stares at Phil's face before sighing.

"I'm going to tell you a story and it's not going to be pretty but you might as well know it."

Silence stirs into the rooms and Phil watches as John holds his head in his hands, then runs a finger through his hair before looking at Phil. "The day I met Cody was when Randy had formed Legacy and at that time, we were fighting like hell but outside the circle, we had to know more about each other, behind the masks that we were in the ring…and Cody never spoke. He always had the same face on and always look like he's gonna cry any second. Apparently, when I asked Randy about it, he said that Cody was like that. He just didn't like speaking and he always looked like he was on the verge of tears…when I asked his parents, they said that Cody's been this way for two entire years.

"One day, I went into the Legacy locker room and asked Cody out on a date 'cause I didn't like seeing him so sad. He always had puffy red eyes and he always had this sadness in him that made me want to cry. I saw that he had this cut on his neck that said 'worthless' and I knew that if I told Randy that, then he'd flip. When I went to the Doctor, he gave Cody anti-depressants and we hopped off to our date. It seemed lifeless from beginning to end but when I stopped him by his hotel room and told him that he had a bit of chocolate syrup on his lips from his ice cream and leaned down to kiss him, that's why his entire world changed. His mood was lifted for that one minute and I loved seeing him smile; a real, genuine smile. Not the fake ones that I saw in the ring. He was happy…and I loved seeing him happy.

"I didn't know that the anti-depressants were making him more suicidal by the minute. I didn't know it when I looked at him because I was blinded by that smile, let it be fake or not, but just having him pressed against me, safe in my arms, protected from anything, seemed to be enough for both of us. Then Declan started hanging around is, Declan didn't want me to hurt Cody and I didn't want to either… but somehow, after a fight, he went off and I had no control over it. Apparently, the anti-depressants made him psychotic too 'cause the next day, The Miz that was usually fearless was full of fear and he was just plain horrified. Cody raped Miz. Miz was traumatized. Apparently, in psychosis mode, Cody wasn't Cody, he was just this build around mask that Cody wore just so that he won't feel all alone and weak and to the Doctors, that all seemed fine. To me, I didn't know what to think of him…he promised he wouldn't do it again…then we got back together.

"Then he was the happiest person alive. I don't know why. But he was always smiling, jumping around like a child, and he still had bloodshot eyes. He just didn't find the need to fall asleep. He got irritated fast and happy fast. Every time I looked at him, I didn't know what to expect. Sometimes, he was so angry that he didn't seem like my Cody, and sometimes, he was so happy that he seemed to be another copy of Miz. I didn't know what to expect from him every time I looked into his eyes. He was so confusing but I loved him anyways…but then again, that was when I started to notice you, with those girly hips and those gorgeous lips that look so soft they can drive a person insane. I didn't know why I was crushing on you so hard but Randy noticed it too and Vince forced him to form the idea personally so I would react well enough in the ring.

"Randy wasn't as manipulative as he seems…he really is the sweetest person around but when Vince threatened not only his job, but Cody and Ted's jobs, too, he was forced to turn to you and seem like he thought that the storylines seemed real to him before asking him to do this and you did. You did it and even if I should've seen it coming, I reacted quickly and I hurt Cody. Randy had to put on his 'I hate everyone act and I'm really crazy' in front of everyone so he acted like he didn't care about Cody at all but he was torn about him…Randy is the one that Vince choose to act as the 'insane crazy guy that fuses the storylines with real life' because if we felt the storyline more then we would produce a better show so when me and you were dating. Cody reacted well to the storyline, that he would turn against Ted and Randy…apparently, you weren't there but he turned against them in the ring and outside. He hated them.

"The problem is that Cody still seemed happy for some reason. He went into another one of his bipolar episodes. I knew that Cody was bipolar by that time and I didn't know if he was happy but he kept smiling a lot and still barely slept. I was still so damn worried for him but whenever someone would mention sleep, he seemed scared and he tried not to seem like he was obsessed with me. It was part of his episode, that he felt obsessed with me, the Doctor explained these to me but still… I felt like Cody was going to do something horrible and he did. He raped you. More than once and twice and I thought you liked him when I saw you kiss him in that hotel dinner thing but I realized that after a while, Cody's psychosis is getting worse by the moment. I didn't know if he could control himself anymore. Part of me hated him. Part of me loved him. Part of me loved you. Part of me hated you for breaking me and Cody apart."

Both of John and Phil's eyes meet as John continues the story.

"That's when he just went insane with mixed feelings. He didn't know what to feel. I knew that just by looking at him and when you told me that you killed our child too, I felt insane with anger but when the Doctor called me and told me that it was an emergency, I ran over there and Cody was there too, holding the baby girl and after some moment of horror, me and Declan started fighting and I…I shoot him. Cody just broke down and gave me the baby. He was so damn scared. For some reason, he even looked suicidal. I was so scared for him…I knew that I should've hated Cody after all of that…but every time I think of Cody, I think of all those times that we've gone through together, I think of the love that we shared, the way that I loved making him happy, the way that he felt around me…it wasn't his fault that he couldn't control his emotions…"

Phil snuggles towards John, his heart aching from the story that John's just told and John still continues, taking a deep breath.

"Is it wrong to love you and Cody both?"

Phil shakes his head, 'look…" Phil's eyes are full of pain but he knows he has to do this. "Leave me and the baby here. You go back with Cody. He needs you more than I do, John…"

"But-"

"John, do this for me and him. You know that I can wait my turn but right now, Cody seems to need you more than I do…"

"Phil…"

"JUST GO!" Phil exclaims, letting the guilt burn in him and John watches him before he leans down to kiss Phil's cheek and he says those three words that want to make Phil cry, a soft "I love you" before he walks out of the room and when John's out of the room, Phil twists his head towards the night sky, 'I love you, too…"

He hears her screaming.

Phil's fears burn as he stands up and slowly moves towards his baby, knowing that he's horrified of this all but when he looks at her…looks at her shiny jet black hair that covers her hand and big, wide blue eyes and tiny hands and feet moving around, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight, it makes Phil want to cry as he pulls her up and rocks her. He knows he's afraid of hurting but she needs him.

"Baby, I'm holding you now. God, baby, you feel so warm in my arms…" he lets the tears fall.

He's finally holding her.

It seems like no real deal to any parent but to him, it makes everything as he moves towards his bed and sits down, rocking her to sleep.

'_You can't keep calling her baby you know.'_

"Julia."

That's her name.

_Julia_.

* * *

**I actually liked this chapter. Mostly 'cause I tortured Cody a lot in it. You guys know how much I love Cody. You're not thinking I'm not doing that for no reason, right? XD! Cody luff. X333.**

**X Sam.**


	15. The Rhode’s & The Shock

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, lovelies! **

* * *

15 – The Rhode's & The Shock

* * *

Mr Brooks runs his hand through Phil's hair, 'she's beautiful."

He'd never seen his son so happy, burning with happiness and joy and a smile of pure lividness that never leaves his face when her tiny arms are waving around the air and those soft blue eyes that are staring at him, almost knowing, the wide glassines of those eyes always seem to astound Phil and as he brings the baby close to his heart, to hear her soft heartbeats… he can't help but let his grin widen.

There's just one thing that's wrong with this picture perfect fairy tale, that John Cena isn't around, that he's gone back to Cody and Phil doesn't blame him. He knows he can't live with himself if Cody's scared and hopeless. He knows that he cares for the people around him and that's why he hates seeing everyone broken. He cares, even behind the dark and tainted mask he wears, he cares so damn much.

It's been two weeks since Cody and John had gotten back together and even if Phil adores, completely loves, John, he still loves seeing Cody happy, that fake smile that's on his face has been replaced by a real one and whenever Cody would visit Phil, he'd always be scared to touch baby Julia.

John on the other hand had become very affectionate with the baby girl and to that, he loves to touch her, loves to kiss her hair, loves to hear her soft breaths, loves to sing to her…he adores everything about her and it's adorable, both of them together, and Phil just wishes that the baby's his and John's.

It's not until one day that everything had fallen apart.

Phil wants to know more and more about Cody's story, more about the parents that don't seem to care for their bipolar son and to that, he visits the old home, baby Julia wrapped into his hands, in a purple dress and tiny pink booties and a pink shirt underneath it to prevent the girl from freezing and the soft purple cap on her head rests as he walks towards the house, every step makes him feel even more and more distressed and when he's finally in the house, he sets himself down and kisses Julia's cap, the scent of her baby shampoo burning in the air.

"Um…hi, Mr and Mrs Rhodes."

Virgil and Michelle look at him happily. Virgil stands up and asks for the reason for the visit while Michelle asks Phil if he needs anything, an orange juice, a sandwich but Phil shakes his head. "Did you know that Cody is bipolar?"

"Our Cody?" Virgil's eyes widen.

Phil nods his head, holding his baby close to him as he could've as Virgil's eyes widen even more at the thought of his Cody being bipolar, having such a disorder. "Yeah, John told me that he was diagnosed with it a time ago. That's why he keeps changing moods. But Cody's doing better now."

"Well, we should call your son over for a dinner tonight!" Michelle exclaims, walking over to the phone while Phil pulls off the cap out of Julia's hair before planting a soft kiss onto her nose, making Virgil slowly lean down to look at the baby.

"Your baby?"

"Me and Cody's." Phil responds, kissing onto Julia's forehead, '…I know you're shocked but I was supposed to be a female but my parents needed a male instead so they changed my sex using a pill. But I like girls. They're better than boys in some way. Boys give you a lot of trouble in the teenage years."

"So she's my granddaughter?" Virgil's eyes are now bubbling with excitement.

"Yes. She is." Phil responds and instead of Virgil being all horrified that Cody's so detached from his family, he's bubbling with excitement at the sight of Julia and to that, Phil let the man hold his granddaughter, holding her body close to him… and Phil's smile softens as he stands up to go and make some tea, leaving grandfather and granddaughter alone for the moment.

Phil walks towards the kitchen and she allows him to make a quick little cup of tea, not as shy as most people is around people, and he stays there until it's dinner time and Cody and John Cena show up at the doorway—John stands and watches Phil cut carrots and help Michelle prepare dinner.

John's voice is cool and cold onto Phil's hot skin. "So you're the cooking type?"

Phil giggles then nods his head, 'it's the only thing that my mom ever let me do. I guess I always felt slightly feminine. I didn't like wearing dresses or high heels in drag parties that's for sure and I sure as hell hated wearing make up to those parties but I adored cooking. I guess it's the only girly thing about me. Despite the fact that I can get pregnant."

"And your hips are so damn girly," John points out, brushing his hand against a hip.

Phil shudders with pleasure before he turns to put the carrots in the mixture of vegetables that are being fried, 'how's Cody? How are you?"

"We're fine. Cody's just gotten medication that is starting to be good for him and for some time, I guess I finally realized what his mood really is after all this time…he's slightly shy about talking about most things but is happy and hyper. I'm glad." John replies as he grabs onto Phil's arm before he leaves. "I miss you."

Phil turns around to meet John's eyes and he would've kissed him, John's lips are so lush and kissable that he might've at that moment. But Phil turns around and his head presses against the edge of the door as he hears John continue to speak. "You know I would never love Cody as much as I love you."

Phil's smile is as weak as ever as he looks at Cody's healthy, happy face and he knows he doesn't want to see him in anymore pain after all this search for joy and happiness. Both John and Phil walk towards the dinner table and sit down as the main course is brought and Phil takes a bit to his plate, taking baby Julia from Virgil's hands before eating a spoon, and kissing her cheek, smothering her with love and kisses.

Cody and his family have a talk.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter, Cody?" Michelle asks, 'we love to hear about these things you know!"

"Baby Julia will make a good addition, 'Virgil adds on, a smile so bright that Cody feels like throwing up as he puts his spoon down and looks down at his lap, guilt overtaking him as tears threaten to fall from his face and everyone notices Cody's distress.

"I was a bad person…and…I don't know how to explain this…b-but Julia's is John and Phil's baby!"

"WHAT?!" John exclaims, standing up, his eyes widening with horror as Cody continues to sob in his place, his face buried in his knees, tears of desolation burn and John leans down to rub Cody's shoulders, trying to comfort him. "Why didn't you tell us? Is this some sort of joke? Cody…? Cody…?"

Phil sits down there, horrified, knowing that Julia has a relation to John and looking back at those blue eyes, he doesn't know why he hasn't guessed it himself but either way, Phil's realized one thing, that he needs to talk to John…soon. Julia can't live without both her parents. He knows.

* * *

That night, just as everyone's about to go to bed, a knife slashes through two thin wrists, blood drips silently… eyes shut tight as the scent of blood burns in the air… and wincing at the pain, he tries to get a piece of paper. _I'm sorry for being so damn horrible… I'm sorry _and with that, Cody's turquoise eyes shut tight, and he falls down…not a color left in his body as he stirs off into his sweet, slow suicide.

* * *

**This had to be done. Hope you guys understand. Reviews, people! **

**X Sam. **


	16. Realization

**RIP, **_**The Rev**_**, the drummer of A7X _(Avenged Sevenfold)_, you will be missed…**

* * *

16 – Realization

* * *

It's three in the morning and Phil thinks he hears Julia screaming. He stands up and opens the light to see his child wrapped into one of the cots that Virgil and Michelle had given him for that night, and he'd taken her from there, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead softly. Phil rocks her back and forth to prevent her from screaming even more before he walks towards the rooms, trying to keep himself busy as he rocks her.

It's late and dark at night, his body freezes and Julia starts crying when Phil realizes that there's a body on the floor. Phil walks over to the room and shuts it, shushing Julia and opening the lights only to let a gasp escape his lips as he presses himself towards the door and when the realization finally hits him, he screams.

Everyone watches up at the sound of Phil's screaming and John and the two parents walk in to realize that Cody's on the floor, his wrist bloodied, and a knife on the floor and…so much blood… so much blood in the room… Phil feels faint and dizzy as he hears his baby crying but he's too much in shock as John guides him out of the room, telling him to take care of Julia.

Phil sits down and holds onto his baby, burying his head into her hair, trying to forget everything as she cries and he tries to calm her down. Phil lets the desolation sink in as he stares back at Cody's lifeless body…how could he have not seen that he needed help? That he was reaching out for it…?

* * *

Phil Brooks have never seen Randy Orton crying.

But when he'd seen Cody's body in the hospital cot, lifeless and dead, no hope for him, he doesn't even hide the tears that fall so brilliantly from his face as he walks towards Cody and kisses his forehead and Randy sits down onto the chair as he tells Phil everything and Phil just soaks it in.

"I've met Cody in the storyline as a Legacy member. Always aloof, always in this other black world, he had cuts but God, when John came, John changed him…he was happy and this happy side of him made me feel smitten with him…I was just tied with him. Whenever I saw him smile, I just wanted to be the one that made him smile. Whenever I saw John holding Cody in his arms, I wanted to be the one to hold him. He's weak and fragile and I know that I'd break him. I'm not the type that's as affectionate as John, you understand? I know that my chance was over with him when John had him in his arms…I knew I could never compete with John Cena.

"Cody was my heart and soul, and my mind. He made me feel as if the world isn't going to be over one day when I looked into those amazing turquoise eyes of his. He gave me hope…he gave me a reason to live…he made me feel as if I had a purpose in life, to make him happy…and I had dreams of him, vivid dreams of me and him, getting married in that same church that my parents got married at. I even gave him the rings that my mom had given me, the ones that were given to her as a gift in her birthday, she said that if I ever find the right one, I can give these to him but. I gave it to him in his birthday and he felt special but I could never tell him what that ring really meant, a spiritual bond between my father and my mother…and when I heard that he was dead, God, I didn't know…I just cried…I'm still crying…how could he leave? Why? Is it my fault? Is it anyone's fault…? Cody, why?" he isn't talking to Phil right now, but walking towards Cody's corpse and hugging him tightly, 'Cody, why did you do this to yourself? Is it our fault? Is it my fault? I'm sorry…baby…I love you…"

Phil stands up and instantly engulfs Randy into a tight embrace and his closure fills him as Randy's eyes look at Cody's body then another sob escapes his lips. "You can go Phil, I just want to be alone with him right now…"

Phil nods as he leaves the room to see John holding baby Julia in his arms and Phil looks down at the floor. "You probably don't want to see my face anymore after all that, after how much pain you've been through…but Julia still needs you around…"

"I know, 'John sighs, 'but don't get all physical with me or I'm outside in that moment."

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Phil asks, and to that, John's eyes soften as he nods his head and Phil feels a knot of pain twist his stomach at the thought of John actually loving Cody but he doesn't blame him. One of his lovers have died and John doesn't want to be physical with him, it's not his fault that he's so hurt after Cody's death… it's not his fault at all. Phil would've done the same thing if he'd fallen for Cody…but in John's eyes, Phil realizes that John may never be able to love again after he'd been hurt so bad and he unwillingly accepts the fact.

John gives Phil the child and Phil looks at her, letting his tears silently fall, knowing the only man he loves, the only man he ever loved and cared for, may never want him ever again… _'Why am I being so fucking selfish?! Dammit!'_ Phil can't help it. For years, he'd put others' choices in front of him and for now, he isn't going to think about anyone else but himself. He wants to be selfish and he doesn't care what the rest of the world thinks. 'He's mine…it's unfair… why doesn't he love me as much as I love him?!'

Julia's cries are the only thing to pull Phil away from his thoughts and he kisses her forehead before walking towards the car to get her a bottle from there, and Phil realizes just how much he loves the little piece of joy in his arms but then again, he's horrified of what's going to happen to them. John's never going to be the same and neither is Phil and he doesn't want his daughter to suffer because of all of this insanity…

* * *

**I don't know what to think of this…**

**X Sam.**


	17. Sing Me A Song

**Happy New Years, everyone! Enjoy this chapter of Meet You By the Skate Park! Let's hope 2010 is a better year! The song does not belong to me. The song is 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!**

* * *

17 – Sing Me A Song

* * *

Phil walks towards Cody's room to pick up the last of Julia's clothing just when he finds a letter wedged in the pillows.

It's not his suicide note.

It's something else.

_Dear John,_

_I know that I've been a bad person. I know I'm a fucking idiot for everything thinking that you loved me…but if you read this, then I'm telling you…please, get together with Phil. He's a good guy…I know. He's sweet and delicate and everything that I never was…just forget me because I'm not worth it…John…I killed your Dad…_

With that, a gasp escapes Phil's lips.

_Yes, I killed your Dad, John. He threatened to kill me for hurting you and he's the reason for my bruises and scars and abuse. Randy didn't do anything…he'd never do anything. Please, tell him I'm sorry, tell him I'm so fucking sorry for everything…please, John…John, just forget me. I'm not worth anything anymore…_

Just with that, Phil feels John's hands up against Phil's shoulder and he hears John's sobs fill the room. Phil's body twists as John hugs him and rocks him, gently, back and forth, the soft rhythms of their heartbeats matched to his sobs, the soft lullaby that has made Phil's heart cry out…

"Hold me."

And John does.

John holds him tightly, threatening to never let go, mourning the death of his father, his lover, and his own heart.

And in that moment, those eyes met again and John leans down for a soft kiss he plants on Phil's lips. "Make me forget my pain," and Phil knows that John wants nothing more than comforting kisses and hugs, he doesn't care about whoever he's giving this too and in the same moment, Mr Brooks walks in, watching the two lovingly affectionately softly kiss and hug, cuddling into each other's arms, looking for comfort.

A smile plasters on his face. John Cena's an alright guy.

* * *

John pulls away from Phil's body, realizing that Phil had just fallen asleep and with that, he kisses and bites Phil's neck, feeling him move away slightly before John sighs and moves towards the doorway, meeting up with Mrs Brooks who's holding Julia and he scoops her up before kissing her on her forehead and walking back towards where Phil is sleeping and Phil's eyes are still closing as images of John Cena burns in his head and he laughs once more, saying his name. "John…baby…I love you…"

That's why John's smile drops as he shakes Phil awake and Phil's joyful eyes look up at John's.

John can't break his heart.

And with that, he leans down and kisses him. "Hey, you need to teach me how to bathe Julia."

With that, Phil's heart gets fueled with enthusiasm and he stands up and walks into the bathroom, letting John hold Julia as Phil lets the warm water fall down and he strips before slipping inside the tub and he pulls his hand out, making John laugh before he gives Julia to Phil and kisses his nose.

"Hello, Julia, hello baby, how are you?"

She babbles simply, giggling.

"Do you like this? Do you like Daddy and Mommy? Huh? Huh, baby?" then he turns to John, 'the shampoos and conditioners are in my bag. Go get them."

With that, John spins and walks off, leaving Mommy and Baby alone and Phil rocks and plays with Julia, kissing her nose, 'Jewelie Julie, my little Julie…aw, smile, smile-smile for Mommy!" and with that, Julia forms bubbles with her soft pink lips and Phil splashes her with water. "There, let's bathe!"

John walks in, laughing as he lathers Phil's hair with shampoo, laughing. "Hey! I'm not the baby here!"

Phil slips some of the baby shampoo onto Julia's hair and slips her near the tap so that water can fall and he makes her do a little dance before he holds onto her, smelling her scented hair and then John takes a bucket and fills it up with water, letting the water fall onto Phil's head and with that, Phil stares at him, laughing. "I hate you, Jonathon Anthony Felix Cena!" he jokes.

"Then I'll leave. Come on, Jewelie Julie, let's go!"

"Hey! That's my nickname for her. You get your own."

"Good, 'cause it's a such babyish nickname too!"

"Well, she is a baby."

"She doesn't want you anyways, 'the girl's tiny hands wave around the air, 'she wants me! I'm the one she loves a lot! She's not used to you!"

John takes her from Phil's grip and starts to walk away, causing Phil to stand up, naked and wet and walk after his daughter and he's glad that the room door is closed as he grabs onto the baby's waist and pulls her to him. "Mine! Mine! Mine! Your attempt to leave with her is foolish!"

"Okay, what would make you give her to me?"

"Sing me a song, 'Phil smiles at him, 'and not one of those rap songs. I want a slow, romantic one."

"But I hate those types!"

"Come on! Please!" Phil begs and John finally gives in, trying to probe through his mind through slow and romantic songs yet ones he knows the lyrics to completely as Phil sits down and puts Julia down, trying to dress the child up in a pink sleepsuit while John's voice sings a song in the air.

"_When I see your smile/Tears run down my face I can't replace/And now that I'm strong I have figured out/How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul/And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one…"_

Phil giggles as he twirls around and kisses him and John slaps Phil's ass, causing him to gasp.

"Unsanitary! You showed that to my baby!"

"You're the one that's naked!"

"But-but…" Phil sighs as he starts looking for clothes for himself as John picks up the now sleeping baby. "Touché. Come on. I finished packing. Let's head out to our hotel already."

* * *

Now that they're at a hotel room and that Julia's asleep in her cot back again and both of them are crawling towards each other, his hand running down Phil's side as he presses his lips towards Phil's lips, making him giggle. He's glad that he's played along with Phil, to not hurt him, because right now, he can say that he doesn't regret anything anymore. That the pain is now surrounded by a blanket of comfort… and John goes back to singing that song until Phil's eyes shut tight and John walks towards Julia's cot, watching her sleep. "You're lucky, Jewelie Julie, you have a mother made from heaven."

* * *

**X3! So much fluff! XD! I'm not used to it! The next one will be **_**'Julia's First Birthday'**_** and you will realize that a lot will change! X3! Thank you, everyone for reading! **

**X Sam. **


	18. Picnic Dates & Night Talks

**Our darling, Areesha, mah sub, is telling meh to write a filler chapter to know more about Julia, since she's being treated as a minor and all…but the birthday chapter will so be the next! SHE GOTZ PHIL'Z T-SHIRT! XD!**

* * *

18 – Picnic Dates & Night Talks 

* * *

That morning, Phil stretches out into John's arms as John's lips trail along onto Phil's necks, breathing in Phil's beautiful, healthy scent before hearing Julia's cries and John sighs, realizing that Phil's just gotten to sleep and he won't wake him up, he slips out of the covers and walks towards the cot, pulling Julia out and seeing that she seems hungry and with that, he knows that he can't do it alone so his hand grabs onto Phil's shoulder and he shakes him awake.

"Huh?" Phil then stirs into reality. "Oh, give me Jewelie Julie."

John hands over Julia and Phil sits up, standing up and rubbing her back in circles before taking his kettle and setting it, the water bubbling as John gets a bottle of powdered milk, placing it on the table as he pours hot water in the bottle, Phil lets a soft smile as he attempts to rock the child in his hands, trying to soothe her cries while John allows the powdered milk to mesh with the bottle, closing it and shaking it so that the contents are evenly distributed. John gives Phil the bottle and still rocking the tiny jet black haired girl, he checks the temperature and waits until it's right before feeding her.

"Hey, how about we go out today?"

Phil raises an eyebrow. "And the occasion is…?"

"No occasion. I just wanna take my man and my daughter out," John grins, leaning down to give a quick kiss, before he looks down at the baby, still rocking her back and forth until she's asleep and then putting her into her carriage. "Hey, do you know it's already 3 in the afternoon?"

"Hey! She was tiring us out! We needed to sleep that much."

John smiles, 'I'll pack some food for a picnic and you pack Julia's things, alright? We'll just lie down and eat and if you get too fed up with people watching us make out passionately, then we'll get back, fine?"

"Make out passionately?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Phil!"

Phil rocks his baby gently, back and forth, his eyes catching with John's as he puts the baby in her little 'bed' if so called, the pushed up cushion that has handles…he'd forgotten its name but it's a portable type of bed that he can take anywhere, he isn't big on these things but he loves using them to pamper Julia.

Just as Phil puts down Julia, John's teeth begin attacking Phil's earlobe then crawling down to his neck, his hands crawling underneath his shirt as they squeeze his nipples and Phil lets out a moan of relief.

Baby Julia giggles and that causes Phil to snap out of his reverie.

"John!" Phil exclaims but John continues to message Phil's nipples, knowing that there's in a scolded area, away from everyone else so no one's watching at all but there's also the fact that anyone can walk in on their passionate embraces and kisses. John's neck is still biting onto Phil's neck. "She's a baby!"

"She won't know, because she loves the sound the Mommy makes when Daddy touches Mommy's skin."

"Shut up." Phil lets out a moan as John squeezed the nubs again before pushing him onto their lap as Julia continues giggling and waving her tiny hands around while John leans down to kiss Phil, taking off his shirt, exposing Phil's bare chest as John bites down his nipple, making his breaths go unsteady as Julia giggles even more, her hands clapping at the unknown act. "John…Julie is…"

"Julia isn't going to remember this," John assures him, leaning down to bite the other one, making Phil moan even more before Phil's hand reaches into the basket next to him and he grabs onto a jar of jam, opening it with his hands, making John lick his lips at the thought of the sweet liquid onto his lover but instead, Phil pours the sweet liquid onto John's head and sits up, making Julia's laugh echo as Phil slips on his t-shirt and takes the baby in his arms. "I think she made a poopy, Phil."

"Shut up. You're doing it. It's your time."

"No!"

"Diaper duty, John!"

"Fine." John finally gives in, putting the child down as Phil brings her yellow bag close by, John pulls down her diaper and throws it into a plastic bag, coating her with white cream before placing a fresh diaper onto her, trying to ignore her cries of protest. Phil picks her up, 'aw, is Daddy bad at changing diapers? Did he hurt you?"

"Hey! I'm not abusive!"

"Yes, yes, you are," Phil teases.

"And I demand you in bed when we get back or I'll get the candy belt," John says, winking before leaning down to press his lips against Phil's once more, tasting the sweet taste of Phil in his mouth, 'and I will make you eat that _big_ belt of candy."

"You mean your dick?"

"Shh…don't teach our baby such crude language!"

Phil giggles once more as he sees a certain tan figure walk towards him, his hands wide so Phil gives John Morrison Julia as John holds onto her, running his finger through her hair, 'I'm pregnant, too!" John exclaims, grinning widely. "My Mother tried the same pill your Mother tried. She didn't want a boy but I turned out to be a boy with girly altered genes."

Phil smiles. "Congratulations. How long have you been pregnant?"

"Three months."

"Whose is it?"

John Morrison looks like he's keeping a secret, 'well…Matt Hardy is the father of my baby and when he heard out, he was ecstatic…confused at first but now, he's thrilled to have a child. He always said it's the only downside of being gay. Jeff and him are currently looking for names and getting the stuff even if I'm just three months pregnant!"

Phil laughs, 'people can be like that a lot!"

"Do you mind if I take Julia with me and her Uncle Matt? Just for now? Please? I'll give her back when we're done! We're just going to see what it's like to have a baby for the rest of the day!"

"I give you three hours." John responds.

"Eight."

"Six."

"Eight."

"Five."

"Eight."

John finally gives in. "Fine, eight hours but I expect her to be in my arms by that time! One in the morning!"

"Will do." Morrison promises before he sits down onto Phil and John's picnic spread, Matt joining with him two seconds later and so does Jeff, and Phil stays for a moment to realize how cautious Matt is of Morrison before he walks off with John, both of them just walking, aimlessly, no words coming out of their mouths.

When it's ten o'clock at night, both of them find themselves in each other's arms, in a bench at the skate park they'd always gone to, the one near the hotel, it isn't far away from the Oak Park so they're now both suddenly awake, John's hand down Phil's pants, taking off his pants, knowing that no one's usually there before taking off his own pants, not wanting to take off anything else since he knows that people may come in before starting to kiss Phil, on top of him, his hand underneath his shirt, playing with the feverish skin underneath, before he unexpectedly shoves himself into Phil's unprepared hole, making Phil cry out in pleasure as moans escape his lips and John slips out, waiting before slipping back in, looking for that certain spot that Phil loves the most before shoving himself inside of it and when he'd found it, he'd started hitting it, again and again, until Phil comes onto his stomach and John comes into Phil's hole, so that his thighs and pants are wet with his fluid, and Phil pushes John off. "John! My pants!"

"It's lovely."

"It's _white_."

John laughs as he notices that his fluid has left various stains on his pants so that it's see through and with that, John takes off his sweater, pulling it on top of Phil, and it's long enough to cover Phil's ass and front. Both of them just walking through the skate park as John sits down on a ramp and Phil plops down onto John's lap. "I can still feel how wet you are, you know."

"Screw you."

"Phil…"

"Hmm?"

Phil and John have been together for two weeks now, their relationship solid, 'I told John Morrison to come and pick Julia because…I wanted to do this one thing…"

"Sleep with me? You did!"

"No…"

With that, John stands up, Phil stands up, John's hand cupping Phil's cheek, '…this is our place of serenity, our place of pleasure, where all our memories were created, where the leaves remind you of wanting to fly away but now, you're not going to fly away…not without me and I won't let you fall…and Julia's the only thing that's making our wings of love. Phil…" John leans down, on one knee, pulling out a black box from his hand, 'Phil, this is going to be the place of our wedding and I want that day specifically to be the day that we're all bonded together, all three of us…and we'll fly away…together…forever…Phil…will you—will you marry me?"

Phil's eyes are now threatening to hold back tears but they fall down anyways. "Oh, John…"

"I love you."

Phil snatches the black box from his hands and hugs him, embraces him, 'Of course, you idiot! That's the stupidest question I've ever heard!"

Phil opens the box to find the dazzling turquoise engagement ring and with that, he slips it into his finger, staring at it, the hot tears still streaming down his cheeks, 'turquoise? Why turquoise?"

"It's a symbol of Cody watching over us. His turquoise eyes…and he will be…"

"Oh, John…"

"Don't tell me you just said yes, just because you got to keep the box." Phil laughs before pushing him playfully. John always had these words to break the tension between them. That's just John Cena for you… but all in all, this is the most perfect night that Phil's ever experienced…they're going to be a family. It's all perfect in perfect.

* * *

**X3. Lots of fluff for her!**

**X Sam.**


	19. Julia’s First Birthday

**I'm sick so sorry for the delay. Not to mention that there are a ton of construction workers around so I'm not allowed until after 6 to write stuff. **

* * *

19 – Julia's First Birthday

* * *

John Cena pulls up the streamers, sighing as Phil holds and coos to Julia. Today is the birth of his special little girl, who he'd grown to love and care for, his little Julia's birthday… John just can't believe how quickly the time has passed but now, looking at Julia, looking at Phil, he can't be any happier.

John Morrison is now eight months pregnant with his first child, and Phil just loves touching John's stomach to feel the heartbeat there and even if Cena and Matt find it strange, they find it gives more connection. John moves away from Phil to get an orange juice but Phil insists that John sits down while he walks towards the kitchen and gets a glass of orange juice and gives it to Morrison.

Cena laughs, 'even the orange juice he has to drink it with pulp. I bet this kid's like Matt, no?"

Matt nods, kissing Morrison's neck, 'this baby is going to be just like me…"

"Just like you?" Morrison blurts out, staring at Matt then Matt has a look of confusion as John continues his sentence, 'so he walks—crawls—in at 2 in the morning just because he had nightmares of _The Grudge_ which I specifically told him not to watch?! Fell asleep on the couch again and come back to my room, will you!"

Matt sighs, 'John…people are staring!"

Phil giggles, 'well, I can tell you Matt that you're not alone. There's a certain Paranormal Activity that made me and Julia fall asleep in but scared this lovable oaf, Jonathon Anthony Felix Cena, shitless. He couldn't sleep for days. He had to hold me to get rid of the nightmares!" Phil laughs.

"Hey! It was scary!" Cena retards.

"And so is a cat puking sunshine rainbows." Phil rolls his eyes, sitting on top of Cena's lap and holding and cuddling Julia close, 'hello, Jewelie Julia! Today is your birthday, isn't it? Are you going to say something? Huh, baby? You want me to sing for you? Do you want me to sing for you?"

"No! We don't want our ears to bleed, thank you very much!" Matt retards, causing Phil to roll his eyes once more as he watches Julia blow bubbles. The jet black hair of hers has now grown enough to cover her head and her tiny pink lips are bigger than a baby's should be so it makes her look adorable and her blue ocean colored eyes are simply to die for. The child reaches out her tiny hands for her father and Phil gives her to Cena, sighing as a bunch of people come around for the serene party.

Phil's eyes meet with the face of Randy and Ted.

"I—I…"

With that, Randy's hand go to Ted's and they hold it hard, to show that they're actually in a relationship right now and Phil's smile widens as Randy continues, 'I don't want to live in the past anymore…Cody would've wanted us to do this. He knows."

Phil nods his head. "I bet Cody's happy."

"I swear I hear his laugh when I lock myself out of my car, 'Randy says, sadly, his eyes looking down at the floor, 'that sweet, bubbly laughter that makes me feel so damn empty on the inside…"

Ted kisses his neck and snuggles to him and Phil finally sees what Ted's doing, Ted's taking Randy's mind off of it and with that, they embrace and kiss, their tongues entangling in the most tranquil way, there's even poetry in the kiss itself as Ted moves away to go get them a drink.

Randy's eyes are onto Ted's body as he moves—elastically, so beautifully, elastically…

Ted comes back with a glass of Pepsi, since Phil doesn't allow anything alcohol and he watches them sip it softly, their eyes full of life and colors yet their bodies so tired and tamed and Phil tries to continue his conversation with Morrison as they giggle and chuckle about old memories.

"So how'd Matt handle it when you told him you were pregnant?"

"Well…"

_Matt Hardy had been having the worst day of his life. A policeman had hijacked his car and run off, and Matt had to wait in line for two hours to realize that his favorite type of sushi was sold out and Matt had to hear about Jeff thinking of fucking his current boyfriend, Mike Mizanin, and now, stressed out and just wanting to roll under a ditch a die, Matt entered his house to see John Morrison lying onto the couch, his hand on his slightly swollen stomach. Matt knew that John had some sort of stomach flu and didn't eat much yet he'd eat so many things sometimes that he'd gain a few pounds at it._

"_How are you, baby?"_

_Matt needed anything good to chew on, a thought of serenity instead of this chaotic night going over and over in his head, as Matt sat down on a chair, looking as John clutched his stomach, wincing in pain._

"_Baby?"_

_With that, John found a smile and it wasn't fake or fragile—it was a happy, full-blown smile that made Matt question its reason for being onto John's lips when John seemed to be suffering._

"_I…I…"_

_Matt just couldn't take it anymore. He just stood up, 'just spill it out." He tried to keep his voice calm and tranquil but he had an edge to his voice that wasn't normally there and at that, John's smile had broken._

"_Matt…I need to tell you something…something serious—"_

"_You're going to leave me, aren't you?! Just fucking great! What a perfect end to a perfect day!"_

"_Matt…I'm…"_

"_You've in love with some other twat? Let me think…who is it? Did you fall for my brother, did you fall for Vince or Shane or who exactly?! Anyone but ole' Matt fucking Hardy because he's just a piece of play dough to be played with! I SWEAR—"_

"_Matt!"_

_With that, Matt slapped John, 'no one cuts me off!"_

_With that, he realized that John's eyes were now bubbling with tears and Matt leaned down, holding onto John Morrison's hands, feeling the guilt burn into his heart as he saw the warm tears falling from his face._

"_John…I'm sorry, baby…it's just I'm under so much pressure…"_

"_You never hit me, Matt."_

"_I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry, baby…if you want to leave, I understand."_

"_I can't," John said, now looking at his stomach, thinking of his baby had given him a bang of happiness, even through the warm tears that still fell from his face too quickly. "I can't leave, Matt."_

"_Why not?" Matt's warm brown eyes solidify with confusion._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_Matt's eyes now widened with joy and guilt as he held onto John's body and sobbed into his chest and John's eyes were staring at his Matt—realizing just now how much he loved this, how much he wanted and yearned for it, enough to let tears roll down his cheeks… "I'm so sorry, John…I'm so damn sorry…"_

John just stayed there as Matt touched his stomach, over and over, not feeling anything but knowing that there was something there just melted Matt's heart into nothingness…

Phil's smile burns as he hugs John and he knows the rest of that, that they'd gotten a room built for the child, with all of John's personal play toys as a child and Matt's as well, from Matt's tattered Minnie Mouse doll to John's broken Logos, they'd gotten everything from their childhood home.

For Phil, he'd gotten his own play toys, his favorite being a Tom and Jerry coloring book that he hadn't quit finished and John's play toys, his favorite being a music box that he'd drawn all over as a child and with that, they'd gotten even Cody's toys, colored the walls of her room in Cody's eye color…just in memory of the person that's made their lives difficult but also made it easier than should be.

When it's time to cut the cake, Phil had held onto Julia as they'd sing sweet words of love and adoration and in the middle of it all, Julia, unaware of why everyone's looking at her, had tapped her hand against the cake and drawn the frosting into her face, Cena laughs as she waves her hands around, dripping frosting all over Phil's shirt. "Not funny, John. This cost $250."

John's face is now drained out of laughter. "I hate my life."

Phil laughs as he kisses the top of her forehead and at that, Julia giggles her bubbly giggles before she actually said something…

"C…Co…Cod…Codeeee…sy…Codddsyyyyyyy…Coooodyyyy…" she coos, making Ted and Randy smile as they laugh.

"How much had you been talking about Cody?"

"Only two hours a night, three times a week, 'Cena guesses, making the room erupt with laughter as Phil replays the sound of his child's voice, the squeaky lividness of it all, beautiful and dripping with pure innocence… and with that, Phil takes the baby up to their room and puts her into the crib, Cena kissing onto Phil's neck as his hand lifts up his shirt, Cena's tongue brushing against one of Phil's nipples.

"Hey!"

Phil grabs his shirt and moves back. "We have guests."

Cena sighs and watches Phil move out as he looks back at Julia's sleeping form…today, she's a year old and tomorrow, she'll be the most beautiful, stunning woman alive…she'd just make everyone drop dead at her presence. With colorful, vibrant images of his daughter, John's mind is at full serenity…

It's all panning out.

* * *

**Review??**

**X Sam.**


	20. Suggestions That Hurt

**Lots of fluff afterwards. I'm not sure where I'm stopping this fic but here's the rest of the fluffiness of this fic. X3.**

* * *

20 – Suggestions That Hurt

* * *

It has been four years since John and Phil had had Julia.

It's been three and a half years since Joseph has been born.

Phil and John are now married, both of them smitten and besotted with each other, both of them just happy that they're together, and John watches as Phil watches Julia scribble onto her drawing, 'Mommy, Mommy, look at it! It's pretty, isn't it?! It's pretty, right?"

Phil rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Mommy, is it pretty?" John teases, making Phil turn around and scowl at him, while John holds onto Phil's shoulder, trying to cajole him, his soft words dripping into Phil's ear but John still gets pushed onto the bed by Phil and Phil rocks his hips back and forth. "I swear, that's not something for any child to see!"

Phil rolls his eyes and turns down, leaning down towards Julia, 'hello, baby. Yes, it's very pretty… I like it a lot…"

John laughs, 'what in hell's name is it, Phil?"

"No language!"

"What in heck's name is it, Phil?"

"Better, 'and Phil holds the drawing, trying to make out what Julia had drawn, seemingly, there are two people, a stick figure and another one, a lot of colors used so that Phil can't make out what they are, 'John and Matt?"

"No! You and me!" Julia pounces around, blue eyes glistening, pink lips covered in drool, 'gimmie! I'll show you!"

"So much of Mommy's little midget."

"Jonathon!"

"Just saying."

Phil leans down as Julia traces his finger through the lining of the drawing, still bouncing enthusiastically with lively energy in her and a smile that make the stars look dull, her eyes two oceans and she seems to pick up a Crayola crayon, a pink one and starts drawing bad hearts, but Phil smiles anyways, turning only to face John who slowly walks towards him and pecks his lips.

John's lips go towards Phil's neck and at that, Phil pushes John down as the little girl continues to color the paper on the floor and they hear the sound of the door knocking, Phil racing towards it and opening to see John Morrison and Matt Hardy, three year old Joseph running afterwards, falling down onto the floor and watching Julia as Joseph's eyes look through the paper and then pointing at Phil and then Julia. It's almost a miracle at how Joseph can tell who's in Julia's drawings.

Joseph is petite, with beautiful green eyes that he'd inherited from John's mother and John simply adores them, Joseph's hair is a lively beautiful brown color that he'd gotten from John as well, but Joseph has Matt's soft pale flesh and now as he looks at Julia's drawings, dressed into an expensive diamond embossed pants and a tiny John Morrison t-shirt, Joseph's tiny fingers move towards her Crayola's, picking up a blue one and shading in the eyes of stick figure Julia. Joseph is incredibly intelligent for his age and John knows that his Joseph shall have an excellent profession already. "Joe," Matt calls over to Joseph, making his head twist upwards as Matt pulls out a sandwich from their bag, 'come here! I got some for Julia, too! No need to cook, Phil. You don't want to poison her again."

Phil glares, 'a guy messes up a recipe one time…"

"Try ten, 'Cena laughs, taking Phil into his arms and kissing him passionately and Cena just adores doing this in front of the children, just to hear their protests of disgust as Phil continues to kiss him back, Cena's hand running down Phil's back before Phil slaps Cena's face playfully.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"But-"

"No but's!" Phil says, laughing as he turns towards his beautiful child, looking at her as her blue eyes gaze over her picture with pride as she takes it from the ground and waves it around, 'Uncle Matty, I got it pretty! Look at it! It's pretty! It's me and Phil and Joe helped me color my eyes! See! See! See!"

Matt picks up the tiny child and looks over her shoulder to look at her picture, hearing her giggles while Phil picks up the phone and hears Adam's voice, nodding to him before turning towards John who seems to be too indulged into his and Morrison's conversation and to that, Phil slips out of the room with no one knowing, walking downstairs to meet Adam Copeland.

"I haven't seen you since the tendon surgery…"

Adam grins and nods his head, 'yeah…and you—you changed. Listen, Phil, today in the locker room, they brought you up and Randy told me about the whole Paige story…"

Phil looks down at the floor, 'yeah, Paige…um…that was supposed to be my female name."

Adam looks at him, sighing, thinking and looking around, 'do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Phil just stares as Adam moves around, shifting from place to place, trying to get his words straight before he turns around, the cold character of Edge has no presence in Adam's warm blue eyes, 'I'm wondering if you want a transsexual surgery."

"I don't know…" Phil says, uncertain of it all.

"Call me if you do. 'Cause my cousin is taking a transsexual surgery because she was supposed to be a boy…she's doing it to spite her parents but she really wants to be a boy. She acts like one, she plays sports, watching wrestling, and rarely wears skirts and dresses yet she thinks that if she turns into a boy, she'd still like other boys." Adam smiles warmly, looking up and down Phil's body, 'see you, Phil."

Phil doesn't say anything as he walks towards upstairs while Adam sits down onto the lobby to call someone and Phil walks through the hallway, with thoughts rushing through his head, does he want to change his body? He's already fucked up…the depression sinks into his very soul, eating him into bits and pieces as he feels weak in the knees and then he stops and thinks. _'Does John only stay around me just because he feels sorry for me? Just for Julia? Did he not want Julia to know that she's an illegitimate child? Is he pretending that I'm Cody…? Does he miss Cody? Does he want Cody? I-I-I'm so fucking confused… '_ Phil stops by at his room, just reaching in for John Cena's phone and looking through it.

All names of girls.

Phil bites down his lower lip.

And his messages…made of comments to girls, beautiful girls…_ 'he'd been cheating on you! YOU SEE?!'_ talking about their figure and their beauty… Phil feels tears threatening to roll off his cheeks as he puts John's phone back onto the table and runs off, sobbing and he knows that Cena hears his sobs.

"Phil?! BABY?!"

Phil doesn't turn around as he runs to the lobby, tears streaming down his face, cascading as hard as they can as he looks at Adam's face, who's just about to walk out and Phil asks him, 'can I stay over at yours for some time?" Adam slowly nods his head as Phil thinks of Julia then of John… "I want to do the transsexual operation, Adam."

* * *

**Review??**

**X Sam.**


	21. Reporting A Case

**Enjoy. X3.**

* * *

21 – Reporting A Case

* * *

Adam tries to wake up Phil for the fifteenth time that night and finally, after shaking his body all too violently, Phil's eyes open and Adam gives Phil the phone to see the color being 'John Cena' and with that, he bites down his lower lip and answers it, pressing his ear against the screen of his phone, 'yes, John, what do you want?" Phil's voice is edgy and cold.

There isn't any answer for a while.

"Well?"

"I'm scared."

Phil's entire anger subsides as he realizes that his four year old baby girl is on the other side, 'Jewelie Jewel…what's the matter, darling? Is Daddy away? Is he hurt? Are you hurt? Julia?"

"I miss you!" the four year old exclaims, her voice filled with grief and sadness, 'you're my bestest bestest bestest friend Mommy, please come back! Come back please…I really want you around! I don't want anything to happen to you, Mommy! Daddy says that Mommy's very, very tired and is staying away but…where are you? Which hospital, Mommy? I wanna visit! I wanna see you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you!"

Phil looks at Adam, whose now onto the bed, with the sheets all over his naked body, 'I…I-"

That moment, the call is transferred from Julia to John and Phil can hear his grunt, 'Phil…"

"Don't you dare talk to me! You-you piece of…" Phil mumbles a few obscenities under his breath, his eyes burning with fury, 'you've been cheating on me, with girls…with pretty girls…am I not pretty enough for you, John?! Am I ugly? What's wrong with me?! I know! I saw your phone! I wanted to call Maryse or Melina to see if they'd ever had any experiences from you but instead, I get an entire group of messages of hookups I didn't even know about! YOU LIED TO ME! Am I really that disgusting…? I know I'm fucked up…and I'm going to change that…"

"P-Phil?" John's now slightly afraid.

"Don't worry, John…your scars are still going to be on me…all my past pain…you'll see be with me but one day, you're going to see this ravenette and wonder who she is…well, that ravenette is going to be _me_. I'm not staying this fucked up boy and girl mixture. I'm choosing one and I'm choosing who Philip—I mean, Paige Brooks, was supposed to be and you can't stop me."

"Think of Julia, Phil…"

"I'm tired of thinking of anyone else first! You know I love her! You know that I love her more than anything but this is something personal…I won't think of you or her or anyone else. I need to do this, John. I'm tired of waking up every day and trying not to look into the mirror because I know that I'm hideous and that my body's all fucked up! I'm tired of having to explain to people that I was supposed to be Paige. I'm tired of wondering what would've happened if my mother didn't change my gender…J-J-J-John…I'm alone…I'm scared…I don't know how to think." Phil's one step close to sobbing, looking down at Adam, his perfect boy body, not like his. Never like his. "I'm tired of it all! I JUST WANT IT ALL TO STOP!"

"Phil…baby…please, think of Julia. Think of me. Think of you. You're perfect, I swear."

"Then why did you sleep with all of those girls? They're prettier than me. They're better in bed. They can kiss and I can't. They can do anything that I can't! Are you sure that you're supposed to be calling me? Julia may like me now but when another girl comes along, she'll love it!" Phil looks down, tears now sparkling down his cheeks, cascading and burning into his flesh, sobs ripping from his throat, '…J-J-Julia was supposed to be Paige and John's baby, not Phil and John's…it's just all too fucked up…I can't take it anymore…Julia won't want me because someone else can fill up my place! I'm no good for her! I don't deserve her! I'm a plate _OF NOTHING!_"

"Phil…"

"Nothing…I-I'm nothing…" Phil just slams the phone shut and Adam's hand move up and down Phil's side, licking his lips while Phil looks down at Adam who leans upwards to peck onto Phil's soft pink lips.

"You know…I can be better than he is…"

"But-but-"Phil's tired and sad and lonely, this can't happen like this but in moments, Adam's hands are roaming up and down Phil's clothed body and he leans down for another kiss and shockingly, Phil kisses back, his hands around Adam's waist and a vision of John Cena, who he hadn't had sex with for four years, pops into his head and Phil bites and licks, pretending that Adam is really his beloved John.

* * *

John looks down at his phone, and calls Morrison and to that, Cena's heartbeat is slowly stopping its pace as Cena tells Morrison about Phil and the fact that he'd traced Phil's phone call and the moment that Morrison walks in, Cena holds onto his shoulder, 'just look after Julia for a few hours. She can't sleep. I'll go get Phil."

Phil's in a hotel that's slightly farther away from his and when John Cena reaches it, he storms inside of the hotel, asking for Phil Brooks and the woman nods her head before giving the number of the room before John dashes upwards to the room, running towards the door and knocking onto it before a sound of zipping sweatshirts is heard and Adam opens the door, 'what—?"

"Phil!" John pushes his way inside of it, seeing Phil huddled up in the bed, and to that, Phil's cheeks turn pink as John walks towards him, leaning down towards his face, 'why? Why are you acting like a child, baby?"

"I'm not acting like a child!"

"Julia's in pain."

"I'm in pain!" Phil screeches out, his eyes now bubbling with tears as he holds his head into his hands, sobbing dejectedly, tears spilling out of the gaps between his fingers and Phil looks up at John, his eyes now cherry red as John moves towards Phil and kisses Phil's mouth, passionate and lovely, the kind of kiss they had in their wedding night, 'you didn't kiss me like that since our wedding…"

"I'm so sorry, baby. I know that was four years ago but I love you. I really do. Those girls…I didn't know what I was thinking…"

"What's wrong with me…? Oh right, what kind of an idiot am I to ask that question? Everything is wrong with me. I'm a boy and I'm a girl…John, Julia wasn't planned. You can't pretend to love me just so Julia can say that she has a happy family! You have to truly love me! I can't accept that you act so lovable just so Julia can say that she's growing up into a good family…" Phil stands up, even naked, he doesn't really care, his body pressing against John's, his eyes set onto John's face, 'you know what, John? This isn't about her anymore. I'm tired of it being about you and her. I know I'm being so fucking selfish but I haven't thought of what I wanted for four years. I'm the one that fed her, pampered her, gave her all she needed…and-and-I'm not going to stand there feeling like an ugly bitch while John Morrison stands there with his appealing body and Joseph in his arms. It makes me look like I can't take care of myself. John, I'm tired of this being about you both! It's about _me_ now…"

"You're so fucking selfish, Phil."

"I don't care!" Phil exclaims, turning to face the bed, tears sprinkling down his cheeks, 'I'm so sick and tired of this. I'm sick and tired of you and you can't change my thoughts at all…"

At that point, Adam had shut the door behind him and walked off, leaving Phil and John to share their thoughts as John's hand run up and down Phil's thighs, his teeth biting into Phil's neck, 'no…don't you dare hurt me…"

But John only stares at me as he forces himself on top of Phil, pushing into Phil's entrance as hard as ever, no prep, no nothing, just Phil pushing himself into John as hard as he could've…

"I-I-I… John…"

John pushes in Phil as hard as he could've, over and over, again and again until John spills his seed into Phil, making Phil pant hard as he pushes John off, curling to his bed and whimpering. "This isn't about you, Phil. This is about us. And don't cry because you wanted this. You said that I didn't touch you for four years, right? I fucked you now…"

"You raped me."

"I-"

"YOU RAPED ME!"

Phil's eyes are now bubbling with tears as John realizes the blood and white fluid that's mixing between Phil's thighs and John realizes how rough he's been before holding onto Phil's shoulders, 'Phil—"

"You…you…" Phil stammers, "GET OUT OF HERE! Now!"

That moment, John moves towards the door and slips out as Phil continues to sob and Adam slips into the room, softly rubbing Phil's back and telling him that he'll handle John. That moment, as Phil continues to cry and weep until he'd fallen asleep, Adam pulls him into the bed and Adam walks towards the phone and calls a certain contact as Adam wipes away the blood and fluid between Phil's thighs, 'hello, police, I've got evidence and would like to report a case of rape…"

* * *

**That was a ton of fun to write. XP!**

**X Sam.**


	22. Skate Park

**Hello. Long time no see? **

* * *

22 – Skate Park

* * *

Phil steps into the hospital room, allowing a heavy sigh to escape his lips as his shoulders shake softly before he slips into the cot, sitting down and staring down at the ground.

He's surgery in five minutes.

Then it'll all be over.

This flesh he's wearing…

This clothing he's wearing…

This identity of him…

It's going to be changed forever and he knows that he doesn't want it but he just doesn't seem any other choice and it's been bothering him like Hell. He knows that he's not only doing this for John's secret want, he's doing this for his own want…he wants to be beautiful. He wants to be a girl.

Because it seems to be just who he is.

Phil lies down, his head onto the pillowcase, and he agrees with himself, that he sees John just one last time, he won't dare do this surgery…he thinks of Julia and he flips over towards his window, imagining the image of his beautiful daughter. "Jewelie Julie, I'm so sorry…I always taught people to be strong but I'm not strong…I'm just weak…Julie, I don't know what I am anymore…who I am anymore…I'm just so confused."

He stomps his foot towards his bed and grabs onto his hair.

"It's unfair! Michelle, Maria, Beth, Gail, Ashley…they're all pretty and I-I'm…I'm nothing compared to them! He doesn't know it! He doesn't know that I love him! He doesn't know anything…and God, I can still feel something inside me, moving…something so thick and so dead…that it hurts me sometimes when I flip over my fucking bed! …why the fuck am I demented? Why do I have to be like this?! Morro is fine because he's just perfect and happy and he's always been but me…what do I have? I'm not beautiful. Hell, I'm not pretty! And…and…shit, I got raped last night 'cause I'm just that unwanted around here. Could he make it any clearer that I'm just a toy around for his pleasure?! I…HE SHOULD GO TO HELL!"

Phil bit down his lower lip. "God, Julie, I'm sorry…for saying all these bad words…but-but-God, I just…Mommy isn't really a Mommy. Mommy is supposed to be a beautiful girl, a beautiful girl with beautiful eyes and beautiful hair and beautiful breasts and a soft little belly…I've got none of those. Hell, I can't even look at the mirror 'cause I'm scared of the picture that's hung up that I can't understand…it's supposed to be my reflection but-but I just can't see anything in it!"

Phil stomps again, the cot threatening to break under the hit of his feet.

"I JUST WANT IT ALL TO END!"

Phil takes a tuft of his hair and rips it off, tiny fragments of black hair falling down, 'I JUST WANT THIS TO BE A STUPID FAIRYTALE ROMANCE THAT ENDS WITH A HAPPY ENDING AND A HAPPY LIFE AND KISSES AND ROMANCE! And…and…"

Phil breaks into sobs.

His body rakes and he feels as if there's nothing into his being, nothing at all, the blood's rushing to his head and he feels so paralyzed and the sobs make his throat drier with every high, ear-piercing sniffle and not soon enough that Phil finds those familiar, hot tears running down his face. "God…God, please, just look at me…don't even think about me…just, make sure that Julia's safe…I don't want her to get hurt…please, just…keep her safe…"

_12:00 PM._

Last surgery that this Doctor's going to do.

It's going to take a while.

But he's willing to do it.

Phil lies down and waits for the man to walk in to chance his being and existence forever. Phil just stares around with those scared, olive eyes, singing that familiar stupid song that they'd heard on the radio one day.

"John…"

His eyes are threatening to drop.

"John…"

It's his sweet lullaby.

Stirs him to sleep.

"J-J-John…"

The sound of his name makes his throat go drier now.

"JOHN! I HATE YOU!"

Phil holds his head in his hands, his body rocking and breaking. "J-J-John…John…John…please…"

He hears the door click shut.

The last words fall out of Phil's mouth.

"_Save me…"_

* * *

John's being pushed into the jail cell and Adam stands there, watching John, a playful smirk playing on those lips.

"What did you do, you bastard?"

Adam raises his eyebrow, 'bastard? Me? Really?" John and Adam have been friends for a time, behind the storyline, they've been best friends but seeing Phil last night had shattered Adam's heart into ways unexplained. He tightens his grip around the cold black bars. "You're the one who viciously raped Phil against his will. You're the one that hurt Phil in ways unexplained. How many times have you really been destroying Phil's self esteem behind our backs? How many times have you hurt Phil? I bet you abuse him. I bet you hurt him and now, that's why he ran off. He wants to do a surgery for you…and I can't reach him. He's not in the hospital I wanted him to be in. He's probably gone to another one. _He doesn't want to be found, Cena_."

John just stares. Flabbergasted.

Then they hear a silent whimper.

Adam turns around to face a pale Matt and a horrified Julia. She obviously doesn't know what 'rape' means but she knows what 'hurt' and 'ran off' means. Her eyes are bubbling with tears as Adam looks up at Matt whose face now crumples in horror. "I didn't know you'd say that stuff… I told her John was here, just because she asked me where is he and she just ran off…I followed…Adam…" Matt tries to rasp out his excuse, 'God…"

"Julia…" Adam leans down but she's obviously upset. She tries to push him away but he holds onto her tiny arms into the softest way he can and then he turns to John, 'is this what you want, John? Tell me. You just broke apart your family…your blood and flesh…and…God, I hate you."

John looks down at his jail cell.

"Wait…do you remember the hospital that Phil gave birth in?"

Matt's eyes widens as he nods his head. Adam picks up Julia, as she sobs and cries, before his face pales when he realizes that John may have got a good guess at this before he stares down. "I'm going to go check."

Adam and Matt exit.

Leaving John there to rot in his own personal Hell…

* * *

"God…"

Phil looks over at the Doctor.

The male licks his lips. White blonde tufts of hair into the vision of navy blue eyes, he grabs onto Phil's shoulders and pins him down. "Now, why would you ever want to change this? So beautiful…" lips drape down Phil's neck.

Phil shudders.

Then he sees a scalpel shine.

Phil closes his eyes.

"…are you going to kill me…?" Phil's voice is soft and breakable.

The man allows his hands to roam around Phil's legs, 'I'm going to make you beautiful…color you in red…"

* * *

Adam and Matt walk inside of the room, their hearts pounding as they see the red sliding off of Phil's cot, and the scent, it's Phil, Phil's patient name on a piece of paper taped towards the bed…Adam breaks down and so does Matt. In moments, Matt's in Adam's arms, sobbing and crying his eyes out.

"Phil…"

Sobs.

"He's so young! They can't kill him! What…what about Julia?"

That makes Adam hold on harder to Matt's body as he peers outside, where he tells Julia to sit down and then he realizes, that Julia's not even there anymore…

* * *

Adam walks into Phil and John's older room and he grabs onto John's laptop, just to see if they're anything that they don't know, a lead, reading old conversations that John's had with Phil and…one with Julia…

_SxEChild: hi daddy I'm at John's place he's typing for me and I miss you very much.  
UCan'tSeeMe54: Hi, John. Hi, Julia.  
SxEChild: see? I got Mommy's SxE thingy. What does that mean?  
UCan'tSeeMe54: means that Mommy doesn't do bad things like drink and smokes cigarettes. John just knew, too.  
SxEChild: (I hate you, Cena.) Oh… Daddy, do you like games? 'Cause John doesn't want to play games with me!  
UCan'tSeeMe54: yes, I like games… I like games very much…in fact, why don't we play a game a time soon?  
SxEChild: YAY!_

Adam doesn't know why it's significant but it seems so and the rest of the talk is about ice cream and buying her a popsicle. Adam puts down the laptop and looks over at the window, his eyes staring down…

"Soon…"

* * *

'_John Cena seems to have escaped. Phil Brooks had died in a surgical episode. His Doctor was arrested when they realized that the victims were strangled and killed but the bodies were never found… he'll face court this Sunday. Their little daughter, Julia, also seems to have vanished…this is a case that people will be taking about for years…'_

* * *

_**-One Year Later-**_

The Skate Park has been remade into a shopping centre.

In the field, a capped little boy walks towards the center of where the skate park used to be, it's night and no one's around, he double checks that before slipping underground using a doorway.

He walks through the doorway and then slips off his cap.

A smile on her face.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

The 'capped boy' is Julia.

"I really like this game! It's fun!" she giggles before John slips his hands around Phil's waist and kisses the back of Phil's neck.

"Away…" John says those words that makes Phil smile, away, alone from the world, just them both and Julia…away from all those eyes, all those faces, just them both into this 'house' that's made up of a bed for Julia and a bed for Phil and John and colorful designs all around… the darkness collapsing into the soft place, the moonlight escaping because of the holes of the doorway that's covered by glass. "Away from it all, baby."

Phil lays his head onto John's shoulder, the scent… "this world's made for just you and me, John…"

Julia scrunches her face. "Ew! You get lovey dovey again and I'm not playing this game anymore!"

They both let out a fit of laughter.

In moments, Julia's in bed and so are Phil and John, both of them holding onto each other as Phil's fingers slip into John's hair. "You're the mask I wear, you're the heart that beats, and you're the me that I've just seen…" Phil softly slurs before he kisses John's face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

That morning, John wakes up to a letter. Here's the game that's never been told, Phil takes their things and moves out late at night at the end of a month and moves to another state, John and Julia have to find him. Julia grins as she reads the little riddle as they try to think of it and John slips out another soft baby blue sheet of paper.

'_I love you two so much. I hid out pretty well this time.'_

John smiles warmly at the note.

'_Meet you by the skate park.'_

* * *

**HOLEH SHYT. Happy ending. O.O.**

**And it sucks. :(**

**I don't like it, XD! Review, my darlings. That's the end of **_**'Meet You By the Skate Park'**_** for now, XP! Unless Aree wants a sequel which she doesn't by the way. I decided that, XP! To all my reviewers, you've been awesome.**

**Til next time**

**X Sam. **


End file.
